Find Your Fairytale
by SnowPrincessEiry
Summary: Imagine starting out living a normal life only to have something happen that changes it forever. Rie Meagher is an example of just that. Her life started out normal - well, as normal as a girl with magical abilities can get - only to have it flipped upside down. Since then, she has had to face seemingly endless trials put before her and her family.
1. Story Breakdown

**Story Breakdown**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **1:** I DO NOT own _Once Upon a Time_ , it's characters, or storyline. _Once Upon a Time_ , story and characters, is owned by both Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.  
 **2:** I DO NOT own the OC twist on Wilhelm Grimm, his design, or this concept of him. This twist belongs to Will Clark.  
 **3:** I DO NOT own any of the music featured in my stories.  
 **4:** I DO NOT own _The Snow Princess_ or the various stories with that name. Nor do I own the _The Snow Princess_ story that inspired my OCs and their story; Ruth Sanderson's retelling of the _The Snow Princess_ fairytale.

 **OWNERSHIP CLAIM:**

 **1:** I DO own Eiry Meagher and her story. I own the images you may see attached to this fanfiction or any of my other ones - it is either my own personal art or commissioned artwork from another artist. Be respectful, and DO NOT steal it.

 **STORY NOTES:**

 **1:** This story is built around a roleplay with a friend, and has pieces from it's previous form, _Snowfall_ ; it's based off of the episodes, and starts off at the season 2 finale And Straight on til Morning.  
 **2:** I know a lot of Pan's fans hate that he was made to be Rumpelstiltskin's father, but I hold a lot of respect for the series, though I have not always agreed with their decisions, but I am not changing anything that is canon material. You can choose whether or not to read because of this choice, but I am not going to show disrespect to the creators by changing it.  
 **3: _Bold-italic_** phrases will indicate Eiry's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. _Italic-underlined_ phrases will indicate when someone is using telepathy as a means of communication.  
 **4:** Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when someone, in their point of view, is reliving a memory. When you see "..." it means the point of view has shifted to another character.  
 **5:** The music will be credited in the author's notes. If you see any lyrics while Eiry is present, it will more than likely be her singing them. If you see the lyrics in "***," it represents the chapter theme.

 **CHARACTERS' NOTES:**

 **Name:** Eiry Meagher [Meyer]  
 **Name Interpretation:** Majesty of the Snow  
Majesty of the Snow is an artistic interpretation play on my name, Eiry. Snegurochka, my biological/birth mother, was the original Snow Princess, passing the title down to me, after she died.  
 **Nickname:** Rie [Ray]  
Rie is a play on words as it consists of the first three letters of my name - Eiry. Rie is my preferred name, though, but I don't argue when certain people want to address me by my birth name.  
 **Age:** 17/13  
My story begins as I venture to Neverland in effort to rescue my little brother, before I lose him forever. I do have a tendency to reflect on my past, before and after my first time in Neverland.  
 **Hair:** Red with 2 White Streaks  
I was born with a full head of red hair, but the white streaks indicate two important pieces of my past, where the life of a loved one was lost or in danger of being lost. One, found in my right side, in my bangs, appeared with the passing of my foster mother. The second, located on the middle of my left side of my head, happened when my little brother was facing death after taking a bite of a poisoned apple turnover.  
 **Eyes:** Amethyst  
My unnatural eye color was caused by a magical birth defect. When my mother had conceived me, and learned of her pregnancy, a certain situation lead to her life deteriorating. Because of the magic that preserved her life energy, it fused into the magic already coursing through my my veins, and changed my eye color. However, like many other countless children, was born with grey eyes. After six months, my eyes changed to a more purple-ish hue. While I aged, my irises shifted between different shades of purple and violet, finally settling on the amethyst color that is commonly seen. Regardless of it being a birth 'defect,' my eyesight was never affected. Their shades do change from time to time depending on my emotions.  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Family...**  
 **1:** Mother Spring and Father Frost - Grandparents; Snegurochka/Lady Snow - Mother - Deceased; Lel - Father - Unknown  
I never knew my father, he left as soon as he found out my mother was pregnant. Being the original Snow Princess, my mother, Snegurochka, died because her 'true' love was untrue, he left her behind after her pregnancy was announced. She would have died of a broken heart but she fought so she could have me. Unfortunately, my mother died after naming me.  
 **2:** Riley and Danielle Benson - Foster Parents; Chris, Jordan, Leon, Caleb, Zane, Zeke, Travis Benson - Foster Brothers  
Brought into the care of the Benson's shortly after I turned two months old. Riley only had wanted boys, but because Danielle wanted a girl to raise, as she wasn't fertile, I was fostered. During my life in that home, I had a hard time coping with the boys as they were all older by a good few years. They picked on me for being scrawny, and for being a girl. The ridicule was kept to name calling thanks to Danielle. Two months before my thirteenth birthday, Danielle faced a return of breast cancer - she was in recession from before I was fostered. I did everything I could to help her, the only one who cared about me, when I wasn't in school. Riley was drinking a lot more and tended to argue with the weakened woman, but regardless of this, she held up well against him. A week before my thirteenth birthday, Danielle gave me advice I would always live by: "there is darkness everywhere, my darling, but always try to look deeper. The darkness may just surprise you. And remember to never loose hope." That night she died. Riley drowned his sorrows in booze, the boys did all the could to be strong, but I wasn't afraid to show my grief. I was given time off of school to deal with the loss. The morning of my birthday, I encountered one of the world's evils Danielle spoke of and left.  
 **3:** Snow White - Adopted Mother; David "Charming" - Adopted Father  
After running away, I found something incredible, without realizing it; a wormhole. This wormhole brought me to a new world; the Enchanted Forest. I encountered various fairytale characters here, however they weren't all like the fairytales I grew up reading about. Their lives had twists, very much like my own. I felt at home in this world. I gained bonds with countless people, but the two most iconic to me was Snow White and Prince Charming. Charming, whose real name is David, was weary of me in the beginning, where as Snow trusted me instantaneously. After a proposal of a trial stay of six months, I gained his trust a week later, and began living with them full-time. From that point on, they acknowledged me as part of their family. Their adopted daughter. I aided them with their wedding preparations and was even appointed as the ring bearer, on their wedding day, later in the third month. Two weeks after their marriage, Snow was pregnant, and I couldn't wait to be a big sister. During the next two months, I assisted around the kingdom, like I had since the day of my arrival. However, one day, on my sixth month with them, Snow asked me to join Red on a trip to collect some berries - which was an errand Red ran a lot. After collecting berries, we were pursued by the Evil Queen's horsemen. Red told me to run, that she would meet me at the cliffs we had encountered earlier in the day, and lead them away. Upon my arrival, which was in the late night hours, Red still hadn't arrived. I was still hopeful, though it was fading fast. After waking from a nightmare, it was within the early minutes of the eleventh hour, I heard a strange cry. I looked around only to find nothing. I turned around and saw a shadow, not a shadowed figure, but an actual living shadow. This shadow was the end to my happiness. He was the beginning to my never-ending nightmare in Neverland.  
 **4:** Mary Margaret Blanchard - Mother-figure; Mr. Gold - Father-figure; Henry Mills - Brother  
After escaping the curse, I found myself in a town surrounded by people who bared great resemblances to people in the Enchanted Forest. Holding the key to my safety, I made my way through the town, coming across a pawn shop. I entered skeptically and came across the owner of the town, Mr. Gold, the cursed self of the man who saved me from Peter Pan. I hastily handed him the cane over to the man, who graciously accepted it. He automatically knew I wasn't from Storybrooke, as he admitted that he hadn't seen me around before. I became weary as he began mentioning the mayor, Regina, who I knew as the Evil Queen back in the Enchanted Forest. Regardless of his tie to Regina, he promised to keep me safe, as a favor. He said that he felt like he owed me, though he never told me why. I graciously accepted it and went to explore more of the town, bumping into a woman who was the cursed counterpart of my adopted mother. I immediately broke down into tears and, shockingly, this woman comforted me. I told the woman, Mary Margaret Blanchard, my story, excluding the parts about the Enchanted Forest and Neverland. She seemed to understand, and invited me to stay with her til I got situated. She often debated about informing Regina, but ultimately decided against it. She home schooled me, as it protected me from Regina. One day, on my fifteenth birthday, I went to Granny's like I did every morning, to indulge in some hot chocolate. I saw a little boy, no older than eight years-old sitting alone, looking rather lonely. I went over to his table and sat with him. He continued to stare into his hot chocolate. I smelled cinnamon and smiled, asking him if cinnamon in hot chocolate tasted good. This seemed to catch his attention, briefly, and he admitted it did. I asked Granny to put a stick in my cup, which she did so happily. He went back to staring off, and I felt I needed to do something, so I began to sing a song I knew. As soon as the lyrics began, he watched me carefully, listening intently. I finished the song and smiled once more to him. The boy introduced himself as Henry Mills, Regina's adopted son. I didn't care for his mother, but I knew that this boy and I would form a bond not even the strongest of magic could shatter. Every time Henry would feel sad, I would make it snow, and we would have fun in the snow together. His favorite thing to do in the snow was building a snow woman, Princess Snow. As we did this, I promised that I'd always be there for him. When I was 16, I was told that I was accepted into a high-standard private high school in Boston, thanks to Mr. Gold's influence, and had to leave Storybrooke. However, I promised to return home when I was done. Before I left, Mr. Gold put a piece of paper in front of me to sign; it was the title of the town. I was curious, so I asked. He simply said that it was the right thing to do since Storybrooke was basically my kingdom - many of the townspeople were the Earth-bound counterparts to the people from my kingdom back in the Enchanted Forest. He and I were the only ones who knew that he wasn't affected by the curse - I mean he IS the Dark One and obviously the Dark One would know how to avoid the affects of the Dark Cruse. While I was gone, Henry and I would email each other every day. When I returned to Storybrooke, I had learned that he was brought to the one place I had hoped to leave in my past... Neverland.  
 **Personality:** Emotional, loving, and motherly. Intuitive and cautious. Imaginative. Protective. Superstitious. Unpredictable. Playful. Fiesty and passionate. Protective. Skeptical towards strangers and will usually judge based on first impressions. Sometimes clingy and hard to let go. I can hold a grudge.  
 **Need to Know:** I can use snow and ice magic, I was born with the ability, though it wasn't assured till I was six years old. I also dabble in plant-related magic, such as blooming, because of my grandmother, discovered when I touched a wilting flower in my foster mother's garden.  
 **Distinguishing Marks/Features:** Though I was born Russian, I have picked up on my foster family's British accent. I wear a pallet consisting of light blues, white, and pale grays.

 **Name:** Wilhelm Grimm  
 **Name Interpretation:** Strong-willed Warrior  
 **Nickname:** None  
 **Age:** Unknown  
 **Hair:** Dark Brown  
 **Eyes:** Left: Brown, Right: Purple  
This is known as heterochromia. Layman's terms: two different colored eyes. In Wilhelm's case, he wasn't born with the defect, it was caused but the concentration of magic that had been summoned in the accident which had occurred over a hundred years ago.  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Family...**  
 **1:** Jacob Grimm - Brother - Deceased  
Wilhelm and Jacob were always close growing up. They attended school together and always shared the same roof. One day, as Wilhelm and Jacob were working - doing research and archiving their stories - they came across a spell. Unknowing of the spell's power, or legitimacy, Wilhelm read out the spell. The spell destroyed Jacob and since then, Wilhelm has been on his own, trying to use the dark magic he was cursed with in the name of good.  
 **Personality:** Witty, stubborn, and a fast talker, but loyal, honorable, and trustworthy. Feigns stupidity on occasion to read people better.  
 **Distinguishing Marks/Features:** When in full garb, white mask with red swan. When not, black leather eye patch over his right eye.

 **MISC NOTES:**

 **1:** Every fairytale character in _Once Upon a Time_ has a twist - some bigger than others. Eiry is my interpretation of The Snow Princess from author Ruth Sanderson. Unlike her fairytale counterpart, Eiry was born half mortal, as her mother was the original Snow Princess. She inherited the ability to control snow/ice from her. Like other magic users in _Once Upon a Time_ , Eiry's magic comes at a price, however this price only occurs when a true love of hers dies or faces death. The price: her heart freezes and she will be stuck in an eternal frozen slumber. Like the Dark Curse, once the freezing of Eiry's heart begins, it cannot be stopped, but it CAN be reversed after it is completed. The key to freeing her from the death-like sleep: an act of true and selfless love. Being that Ruth Sanderson's _The Snow Princess_ isn't as well known as Hans Christian Anderson's _The Snow Queen_ , Eiry is labeled 'Snow Queen'. Though there is a major difference between the fairytale characters, Eiry knows the difference, and accepts the title as she is the age of an unofficial queen. Wilhelm is my friend's interpretation of one of the famed fairytale authors Wilhelm Grimm, of the Grimm brothers. He has put a unique spin on a real person, making him his OC. He was cursed with dark magic after uttering the spell which ultimately killed his brother Jacob, and now walks the realms as an immortal. More about each character will be revealed as we go, not just for you, the readers, but me as well. Isn't character development amazing?  
 **2:** As stated above, Eiry does consider Rumpelstiltskin to be a father-figure in her life, as she does a few difference _Once Upon a Time_ characters. The reason why he's so father-like when it comes to her, well, that will be revealed in a later chapter. Understand that I have spent the two years(more than, actually) to build her character and the storyline around her. Eiry is not only an OC to me, people, she's an extension of me. I may not look like her, have the same backstory/history as she does, I may not be able to use magic, or be involved in the _Once Upon a Time_ universe, but we do share the same heart and personality; being the extreme empath I am, my emotions connect with hers in the situations she faces, even though I am the person who puts her in them(that also adds to my empathy towards her). My friend, Will, inspired me when I was at a stand-still in the story by introducing me to his OC, Wilhelm Grimm. Gods, I adored him and his twist. I knew he'd be a good character, and I was right; I loved him so much he became part of this story, and now is helping both Eiry and I grow even more.  
 **3:** With all the time I have put in to build Eiry's character - what connections she has, her history/backstory, how she is written, and her as a whole - well, these are all my choices, you see. She is my OC, after all. Being her creator, I have every right to write her as I want, and frankly, I enjoy who she is and how far she's come; I'm bloody proud, especially when looking at the evolution from how she was when I wrote the original story to where it's at now. And before I'm criticized by my choices, please note that this is  MY story, with the collaborative help from my friend, and our decisions. If you don't like the decisions, or choices, we make, don't read it - plain and simple. I realize people won't like the decisions we make, but they(Wilhelm and Eiry) are OUR characters, and this is OUR story/twist on the canon storyline. We are trying to make them _Once Upon a Time_ oriented as possible by interweaving them with the canon characters; that is how _Once Upon a Time_ works: complicated and interwoven storylines, yes? I really shouldn't have to explain such things, but some people need to understand this(though it should be obvious). If you have a problem: PM me, don't bloody make a review* because you aren't happy with a decision I made with  MY OC, or my friend with his. If you don't like my story: let it go, Elsa, and move on to a different fanfiction.

*An anonymous reader(either they didn't have an account or they were too lazy to sign in) had posted a review on this chapter criticizing my decision of having Rumple be a father figure to Eiry WITHOUT reading the story. Please be advised fellow fanfictioners(readers and/or writers), I know Rumple does stupid crap that endangers innocent people, especially the people Eiry, in this case, cares about most. That decision was made because Eiry believes she can save him. Will she? Well, obviously not in the canon universe, but she CAN be a voice of reason, or at the very least his guilty conscious. I know that the darkness in him keeps him from remaining a good man. I am not stupid, I am up-to-date on the episodes; I know what's going on. However, here's some advice for future reference: READ the story before criticizing the hard work of the author(s). Is that not obvious? I have since then removed the review I am referring to because of how ignorant it was, and how much said ignorance affected my friend and I as this story's creators.


	2. Gotta be Strong

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
 **1:** I DO NOT own _Once Upon a Time_ , it's characters, or storyline. _Once Upon a Time_ , story and characters, is owned by both Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. I DO NOT own the OC twist on Wilhelm Grimm, his design, or this concept of him. This twist belongs to Will Clark. I DO NOT own any of the music featured in this story. I DO own Eiry Meagher, her story, and the art in my stories - be it commissioned or my own.  
 **2: _Bold-italic_ ** phrases will indicate Eiry's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. _Italic-underlined_ phrases will indicate when someone is using telepathy as a means of communication. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when someone, in their point of view, is reliving a memory. When you see "..." it means the point of view has shifted to another character.  
 **3:** The song for this chapter is "I Will Survive" by Stephanie Bentley, the OST (Original Soundtrack) for the movie _Holes_.

* * *

 **1.) Gotta be Strong  
** ***  
I will survive, I will endure. When the going's rough, you can be sure I'll tough it out. I won't cave in. If I'm knocked down, I get up again. As long as my dream's alive, I will survive.  
***

Storybrooke had erupted into chaos as everyone and everything was in a panic. It wasn't quite the homecoming I was expecting. Right, I guess I should explain: I am returning home to Storybrooke now that I have graduated from the school I was attending in Boston; a year early, might proudly I add. I saw Dr. Hopper trying to calm Pongo while he himself struggled to remain collected. I turned off the engine to my motorcycle and walked over to him. "What's wrong, Dr. Hopper?" I asked before pulling off my helmet and petting Pongo soothingly.

"Ah! Princess!" He breathed, his voice cracking from the fear he was enduring. _**Jiminy Cricket, always anxious about something.**_ I thought with a brief shake of my head. "Storybrooke is in danger." I arched a brow in wonder. "Storybrooke's kill switch has been activated." I just felt even more confused. "All of us... We're all going to be destroyed." I felt my chest become tight as my lungs refused to release the air inside them.

"W... What?" I shook my head. _**No,**_ I thought, _**I just got home!**_ "Thank you Jiminy." I muttered before giving Jiminy a tight embrace, and ran off to find my family. As I ran through the street, I could see what he meant by 'kill switch,' Storybrooke was beginning to return to the forest it was almost prior to Regina's curse. _**I WILL find you.**_ I thought reassuringly.

...

I arrived in the homely burg of Storybrooke just as what appeared to be an air raid alarm had been sounded. People tripped over themselves in a blind panic, eager to prepare for the oncoming storm, whatever that may have been. I, for the most part, looked on, half-amused, half-disinterested. This is the problem of being me; nothing surprises me anymore. I adjusted my tie, a fine red silk thing, and asked a dour-looking fellow - who was easily a head shorter than me - what all the commotion was. He cocked his head to the side and asked, "You an outsider?" I calmly explained I had been here a few years before, though he merely clucked his tongue and explained. "You've picked a bad time to visit, friend. You best get away while you can. Don't need you getting sucked into this."

I chuckled to myself, thinking aloud: "If you only knew." I tipped an imaginary hat to him, to which he only blinked stupidly before getting back to the business of panicking, and set my course for a certain man who shared my taste in attire this side of the Enchanted Forest.

...

I ran past many people, all so anxious. _**I can't blame them,**_ I thought, _**the reality of being erased from existence would be alarming to anyone.**_ However I had one thing on my mind: my family. I wanted to say goodbye before we were all gone. I came to a halt. _**Wait... I don't even know where they are.**_ The thought alone put me in a distressed state of mind. _**Wait a minute...**_ I pulled my purse up and opened it. I began rummaging through it. I smiled to myself as I found the item I sought. The vial contained a bright golden dust. Pure Pixie Dust, only found in the heart of Neverland. _**Pan would kill to get this... Hell, he'd kill to enter the Heart of Neverland.**_ I shook my head. _**He's nothing more than a phantom to you Rie,**_ I scolded myself mentally. _**Let it go.**_ I opened the vial and grabbed a pinch. "Show me the way." With those words uttered a cool breeze lifted the glowing golden dust and made a path of golden light. _**The cannery?**_ I tilted my head in wonder as I watched the forestry begin to recede. _**Does that mean...**_ I shook my head. _**Eh, doesn't matter.**_ I shrugged and followed the path. I was going to find them. My family. "Here I come guys."

...

I could see what the problem was. No one had a sense of their own land, it seemed. _**No matter.**_ I would get to my destination easily enough. I found it exactly where I left it, an old-fashioned sign for an older-fashioned town, emblazoned with the name 'Gold.' I had to hand it to Regina, she always had to make things as obvious as she could. Why not Carlyle? I never understood that.

I stood at the door to the establishment, calling out. " Mr. Gold? Are you home?" I received no answer for my troubles, but as the forests of Maine reclaimed Storybrooke from Regina, I figured he was getting his affairs in order. _**So much for the Dark One's future sight; he couldn't even see a friend would pass his way.**_ I quietly entered the shop. The number of curios and bobbles and, well, things had grown, I noticed. Mr. Gold certainly had been a busy man. I couldn't blame him, honestly. "Mr. Gold," I called out again. After waiting the usual arbitrary time, about a minute, I called out another name instead. "Rumpelstiltskin!" I heard a commotion from behind the drape that separated the shop from the back room, and in he walked. Most people annoy him; I think he's truly fearful of me. A pity, I must say.

"You." He uttered from a place I don't think he knew he had, as Belle peeked her head out at me. She was as frightened as he was, though it appeared to be a reaction from Mr. Gold. I merely grinned.

"You're not going to say hello?"

...

As I drew closer to the Storybrooke Cannery, I saw two people tugging Henry along. They were headed toward the marina. Glaring to see better, I was shocked, and infuriated, that they had Henry as some form of a prisoner. _**Henry!**_ I thought before switching gears and following them. _**I'm sorry guys but Henry needs help.**_ I thought directed to my family, my glare softening. "Hey!" I called out. They either didn't hear me or ignored, no matter. As I ran across the front of the cannery and turned the corner, I found Emma, Regina, Mary Margaret, and David. "He - " I started only to be interrupted by Regina.

"The last bean..." She breathed. My eyes widened in horror as the man threw the magic bean into the ocean. "They've opened the portal." I knew it was now or never. _**I have to get to get to them before it closes!**_ With every ounce of energy I had, I pushed myself to run towards them.

"Henry!" The group called called as they were quick to follow my lead. Much to my dismay, my fingers just barely missed Henry's coat. I was about to jump in after them only to be stopped by Regina pulling me back.

"No!" I cried. "Let me go!" I was on the verge of tears. "Just let me go..." I whimpered and, thankfully, Regina complied. All I could do at this point was collapse onto the cement floor. _**Henry...**_

"No!" Emma debated as my adopted father pulled her back. "We have to follow them, there has to be a way!"

"Not only do we not know where they went but Hook stole the last bean!" Regina stressed.

"I don't care!" Emma debated.

"Without it, there's no way to follow." Regina rationalized. _**She's right.**_ This only caused me to feel even more guilty. _**I promised...**_ I sniffed. _**I promised I'd always be there for him**_.

"There has to be..." Emma muttered. "We can't let them just take Henry." I pushed myself up from the ground, ready to go and find Rumpelstiltskin. _**He needs to know.**_ I thought with a nod. _**From there I'll track and retrieve Henry.**_ I started off in a sprint only to find them coming up behind us. Too bad, I wasn't fast enough to halt.

...

I had advised Mr. Gold he should head toward the docks immediately. We both knew the prophecy, of course, but I told him he needed to do it. For Bae. Gold, Belle, and I were already there when a girl ran smack dab into me, knocking us both to the ground. Before I could open my eyes, I felt a familiar weight had been lifted from one. _**My eye patch.**_ Opening my one good eye, I made a scramble to find the thing, but Gold was already holding it out to me, reluctance forming clouds over his face. I took it from him and replaced it to its rightful position, then looked at my assailant.

"Funny, I don't recall you being here." I said. I stood up, dusted myself off, and offered a helping hand. The moment her eyes hit mine, I knew something was familiar about this girl.

...

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" I hid behind my bangs to hide my blush. I accepted the man's hand, allowing him to pull me up. I smiled and nodded a thanks. "I'm - "

"Eiry." Rumple's voice whispered. I looked beyond the mysterious, yet familiar, man I accidentally knocked down. I ran over to the older looking gentleman and stopped before him.

"Rumple!" I wrapped my arms around him. His arms tightly wrapped around me.

"Eiry." His face was lost among my red hair.

"Rumple..." My voice trailed and causing him to look at me in wonder. "Henry's gone." I avoided his gaze. "Those people..." I bit my bottom lip.

"They've taken Henry?" He asked. His emotions seemed to peak; he was worried. _**So he knows... 'Bout bloody time.**_

"Yes. We saw it happen... I failed him as a big sister." My voice cracked as I battled my tears once more. I felt a pair of strong arms embrace me. _**Dad...**_

"You're the Dark One, do something." My father commanded.

"Gold..." Emma started. "Help us."

"There's no way." Rumple reasoned. "I spent a lifetime trying to cross worlds to find my son." He looked away from us briefly. "There's no way in this world without a portal."

"So that's it?" Regina asked, she herself seemed to be battling her emotions. "He's gone forever?" I shook my head.

"No. That's not how this story ends." I commented as I was able to collect myself. "We'll find a way." I said confidently. _**I'll do whatever it takes to save him.**_

"Eiry's right. I refuse to accept that." It seems Regina was just as determined as I was. Belle walked past my father and I and looked out towards the ocean. We all turned and followed her gaze.

"What is that?" I felt my spirits lift as a smile crossed my face. _**Killian.**_ The Jolly Roger was sailing towards us. Towards the harbor.

"Hook." Emma spoke. _**Wait... What about that guy?**_ My eyes widened before I looked over to him.

"I'm sorry, things got a little dramatic there..." I chuckled nervously. "I'm Eiry, but Rie is the name I normally give people." I held out my hand as I introduced. He seemed thrown off.

"Eiry..." The man repeated. I had heard his voice before. _**But where...?**_ I shook my head only to frown. This was going to bother me. I normally have a good memory; I remember everyone I meet. Maybe he had changed to an unnoticeable amount from his fairytale counterpart?

...

 _ **The princess from all those years ago...**_ A smile pulled at my lips. "You can call me Wilhelm." I introduced with a smile as I clasped her hand. Her eyes widened before she wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Wilhelm!" How little Eiry had grown. Her hair was no longer to her shoulders but to her waist. The red remained and the white streak in her bangs was still there, however another white streak lined the left side of her head. She was maybe a few inches shorter than I. Her body had changed quite a bit too. Eiry no longer had the body of a pubescent teen, it was now that of a woman. "It's been quite some time." She smiled after pulling her body from mine.

"Indeed it has, princess. How long have you been in Storybrooke?" I asked as my smile remained.

...

"I was here for a little over two years and left almost a year ago for school."

"Which reminds me, why aren't you there?" Rumple arched a brow. I turned my head and sent him a grin.

"I graduated a year early with honors." That statement caused Rumple's aura to mesh with confusion, joy, and guilt. _**Why does he feel guilty?**_ I wondered. I shook my head. _**W**_ _ **hatever. I'm home.**_ The thought alone caused me to smile. Then the reality hit. _**Dammit Rie, you dolt. Sa**_ _ **ve the mushy stuff til Henry's home safe.**_ I pointed towards the marina where the Jolly Roger was weighing anchor. "To save Henry."

...

"Henry, that is a familiar name..." I mused aloud. I spun on my heel in the direction of the Jolly Roger. "Well, if a rescue mission must be made, time is off the essence. Let's go." Eiry's eyes rolled at my statement before we all head off towards the pier.

...

As we arrived at the docks, I decided to separate myself from the group only temporarily. I pulled out the Pure Pixie Dust once more and sprinkled some into my palm. "Where's Henry?" I whispered to the magical powder. It gathered and formed a golden sphere. My heart almost stopped beating as a gasp left my lips. "No..." Anxiety built within me. _**Anywhere but Neverland...**_ I clenched my fists which caused a cold breeze to pick up. I growled to myself. _**If it's the only way,**_ I told myself, _**I have no**_ _**choice** **.**_ I made my way back to the pier only to see everyone had already boarded the Jolly Roger.

"Eiry." Rumple's voice called. "You need to st - "

"No." I hissed. A glare was held in my gaze, not for Rumple but for the one I knew was behind Henry's abduction. "I promised him I'd always be there for him and I don't break promises." The sincerity in my tone was unmistakable. Everyone here knew that. _**I have only broken a promise once,**_ the brief flashback forced me to shut my eyes, _**I'll never do it again.**_ "No one is going to stop me." A sigh left his lips.

"Very well." He knew there was no debating with me, especially when my family was on the line. He stepped away from the edge of the ship and made his way towards Killian. "So," He paused as he stepped closer. Killian approached him as well. "You done trying to kill me?"

"I believe so." Killian answered, a vague solemnness in his tone.

"Excellent." Rumple spoke. His aura was one I couldn't decipher. "Then you can live."

"Rumple." I warned. "He's family too." Rumple turned his head, his dark aura shifting to a curious one. "We'll talk about it at a later time."

"L... Lady Rie." Killian stuttered. I nodded towards him. "I - "

"Not now." I interrupted before making my way towards the right side of the ship, not wanting to watch the despicable truth I had already learned. Rumple sighed and, with a wave of his hand, his magical globe appeared. With the prick of his finger, and a drop of his blood. The blood magic took fruition and revealed Henry's location. My nails dug into the wood as I ground my teeth together.

"Where is that? Where did they take Henry?" Regina asked the two that were gathered around the mystical globe.

"Neverland." Killian answered, which was in unison with my whisper. A splash was heard, indicating that Killian had tossed in the magic bean. He drew the anchor and we made our way towards the blue portal. I grabbed onto one of the ropes.

...

"Off to Neverland? Well, this is certainly going to be an adventure, is it?" I believe I have the presence of a church mouse, as most everyone in attendance gasped and turned. Their reactions were mostly the same as Gold's had been. Not terribly surprising. Hook was the only one I had never met personally.

"Hello, mate. The name is Hook, and this is my ship. Now, tell me what you're doing aboard." I could see Regina itching to fireball me, but she, like me, knew that would have been sheer insanity.

"My name is Wilhelm." I said. "I have traveled many roads, both here and in other lands. I believe I may be able to assist in your quest." Emma obviously had no idea who I was, nor did Hook, though I was certainly offended by the reactions of everyone else at my heartfelt offer of assistance. With the exception of Eiry; she had always been able to look deeper. She saw me as the man I was. _**Eiry.**_ I smiled briefly towards her.

"No!" Both Snow and Regina yelled in unison, astonishing them both. Snow started again.

"We can't have him. Who knows what he would do? He might kill Henry himself!" Of all the people in all the realms, I was possibly the most hated. Or at least the most misunderstood.

"That settles it, then," Regina intoned as she summoned a fireball.

"Not so fast," Gold cut in. This was turning more and more into a danse macabre. "We will want him where we're going. Neverland is a dangerous place, and he has certain... Assets that may prove useful." I looked to Rie.

"What say you, little princess?"

...

I looked at him then my family and back at him. "I say: welcome aboard." I claimed with a smile. "With the threat that lies ahead of us, we'll need all the help we can get."

"But Eiry, we can't trust him." Mother mentioned causing me to look her way. I rolled my eyes. _**Does she NOT remember what he did** **all those years ago?**_

"Then trust me." I looked back at him.

"Eiry..." Mother's voice trailed.

"Need I remind you: he saved my life!" That caused her to look away. I drew a calming breath. "Look, one thing is for certain," I lifted my gaze towards them all. "Henry's life IS in danger." I glanced away. _**Not only his.**_ I wasn't about to worry about my well-being; Henry was my priority. "Henry's arrival was foretold centuries ago, his fate was written," _**Only because I couldn't uphold mine...**_ "But we can save him. Together."

...

"That it was." I responded, possibly giving the impression that I knew too much. I did. "Now then, shall we be off?" I waved my hand, and a wind began pushing us to the portal at a fair speed. "And away we go!"

...

"Who are we up against?" My adopted father, David asked. "Who are Greg and Tamara?"

"They're merely pawns." Rumple informed. _**Fools if you ask me.**_ I thought with a glare. "Manipulated by forces far greater than they can conceive. They have no idea who they're truly working for."

"And who's that?" Emma questioned. _**Who do you think?**_ I thought as I rolled my eyes. _**If Captain Hook isn't a villain, what do you think the other Neverlanders may be?**_

"Someone we should all fear." I rolled my eyes once more. _**He's nothing to fear,**_ I thought, _**he's nothing but a cowardly cockroach full of narcissism and desperation.**_ I thought with a roll of my eyes. As the ship swirled into the portal, one thought crossed my mind. _**We're coming, Henry. Please... Hang on.**_


	3. Gotta Make It

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
 **1:** I DO NOT own _Once Upon a Time_ , it's characters, or storyline. _Once Upon a Time_ , story and characters, is owned by both Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. I DO NOT own the OC twist on Wilhelm Grimm, his design, or this concept of him. This twist belongs to Will Clark. I DO NOT own any of the music featured in this story. I DO own Eiry Meagher, her story, and the art in my stories - be it commissioned or my own.  
 **2: _Bold-italic_** phrases will indicate Eiry's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. _Italic-underlined_ phrases will indicate when someone is using telepathy as a means of communication. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when someone, in their point of view, is reliving a memory. When you see "..." it means the point of view has shifted to another character.  
 **3:** The song for this chapter is "Gotta Get Through This" by Daniel Bedingfield.

* * *

 **2.) Gotta Make It  
** ***  
Give me just a second and I'll be alright. Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart. Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay. Just another day and then I'll hold you tight.  
***

"Well... Wasn't that fun?" Eiry asked, an obvious sarcasm heard in her tone. It was quite amusing. Once we were the other side of the portal, I could see the island, a mere dot in the middle of a vast ocean. _**Neverland.**_ I had never been here, but I did know of it, its denizens, and its ruler, the boy king. It did look like a lovely island, like emerald set in cobalt, but it gave a sense of uneasiness to those who looked upon it. I was the first to see Rumpelstiltskin in a new outfit, or rather an old one. He started blathering on about imagination and the like, and disappeared. I didn't much care for it. Typical Rumple, grandiose and showy, with little substance to it. I went down below deck to have a bit of a rest before my magnificent reveal.

...

"Is that it?" Emma hollered.

"Aye," Killian answered. "Neverland." I clenched my fists to the point of my knuckles whitening and my nails leaving impressions on my palm.

"Gods, I hate that place." I muttered as I glared towards the island. I looked down and signed. _**This outfit isn't meant for a place like this.**_ I thought to myself. And just as I imagined it, my prior outfit transformed into an outfit similar to one my mother had worn previously; one she wore in a face off against Regina. The petticoat was light grey with a flipped up collar. It was cut to the waist in the front, but fell to my ankles in the back. The sleeves were tight until the elbow, where it fanned out. My under shirt was white and tucked into my light blue riding-style pants. My boots were white, knee-high, and had pale blue laces. To help conceal my identity from my enemies - erm, I mean, enemy - was a dark grey, almost black hooded cloak. On my back quill of arrows was summoned and a royal looking yet sturdy bow was laced around my shoulder. _**Much better.**_

"Why are you slowing down?" Regina asked impatiently. "In case you didn't know, my son's life is in danger." I sighed. _**Killian knows what he's doing.**_

"Oh I know, my hard-headed Queen." Killian replied. "The plan is to bring us to the far side of the island, link up to the widest part of the river, and we sail right through to take 'em by surprise." He chuckled briefly. "The irony."

"What irony?" The not-so Evil Queen wondered.

"I spent more time than I care to remember trying to leave this place." I felt Killian's gaze on me. The gaze was solemn and I knew why. However, it left as quickly as it fell on me. "To kill Rumpelstiltskin. And here I am, sailing right back into it's heart with him as my guest of honor." There was a moment of silence. "Not quite the happy ending I was hoping for."

"Greg Mendell said something funny to me," Regina commented. "He said I'm a villain." I could hear the smirk in her voice. "And that villains don't get happy endings. Do you believe that?" She questioned. _**I don't. Then again, I don't believe you guys are true villains.**_ I thought with a smile gracing my lips.

"I hope not." Killian answered. "Or we wasted our lives." I shook my head and walked from my current location to the front of the ship. _**I'm ready for whatever you throw at us.**_ I thought as a scowl washed across my face.

...

I laid down on a cot below deck, reading. It was my favorite activity, able to calm my nerves, or prepare me for battle. Books are a strong force, far greater than any magic. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and quickly closed my book. Emma the Savior stepped in, wary of me. She was just as unsure as everyone else was, but at least she was taking the time to talk to me. A good sign, all told. "Why did you come with us?" she asked point blank. "We're looking for my son. This has nothing to do with you."

"Oh, on the contrary, my dear," I replied. "This has quite a bit to do with me. Or rather, my being here has every bit to do with the lot of you."

"What are you talking about? Just who are you? I've gone through Henry's book again and again, and you've never once turned up. Never." It looked like she was ready to destroy me. _**I can't blame her... I'm still a stranger.**_

"I cannot reveal too much of myself, for that would spoil the fun. However, I will give you my full name. I am Wilhelm Grimm. Does that name ring a bell?" Emma thought long and hard, then shook her head in disbelief.

"No. No way. Not a chance in hell." An incredulous smirk played at the corners of her mouth. _**Oh yes.**_ Emma has so much of her mother in her. "You're a Grimm?"

"Of the Brothers Grimm, yes. My older brother had a lot of talent, but Jacob could never bring himself to explore the Enchanted Forest. I did."

"But that would make you over a hundred years old!" I smiled and nodded.

"You have met Rumpelstiltskin's, the seven dwarfs, Red Riding Hood, the Evil Queen, Belle, your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming, you are in love with the son of Rumpelstiltskin... And yet you cannot believe I am who I say I am? The Dark One was right. You are quite lacking in the belief category."

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" She asked again, slowly, methodically. _**Come on, Emma. You can see straight through me if you wanted. You know I won't harm you.**_

"I am not going to tell you that. I will tell you I will not harm you, nor will I get in the way of you finding Henry. This, I promise you." I got up, or at least tried to, anyway. A sudden rocking sent me sprawling to my feet. The situation must have been comical to Emma, as she let out a stifled laugh. The rocking grew worse, alarming both of us.

"We need to get back up." Emma informed me.

"I couldn't agree more." I said. "After you."

...

Out of nowhere, the ocean became rough and the boat began to rock. "Ugh, really!" I cried as I held on to the front of the ship.

"What the Hell are you two doing?" Regina asked. I simply rolled my eyes. _**Isn't that obvious?**_

"Trying to keep it steady!" My adopted mother reasoned anxiously.

"Hold on!" My adopted father hollered.

"Prepare for attack!" Killian advised.

"Be more specific." Regina said.

"If you got a weapon, then grab it!" And that's when we heard them. _**Mermaids.**_ I thought with a glare.

"What's out there, a shark? A whale?" I rolled my eyes at Emma's assumptions.

"A kraken?" Dad asked. _ **Close.**_ I thought. _**Only no tentacles, less slimy, and half human.**_ "What?" Their screeches began to become more frantic as the turned the tides.

...

"Mermaids." Said Hook, gritting his teeth as the maniacal creatures slapped the boat, trying to capsize it. These were rough seas, alright, the beasts in them even more so.

"Mermaids?!" Emma repeated.

"Yes, and they're quite unpleasant." Hook said.

"You think?" There was Regina's classic sass.

"I'll try to outrun them." Hook claimed as he maneuvered the wheel.

...

"That's not gonna work, you know that as well as I do, Killian." My attitude wasn't aimed towards him and he knows it; I was just tired of the stupid game Pan was playing, and the mermaids attacking wasn't helping that frustration. Don't get me wrong, there were creatures, and specific Neverlanders, I got along with, but the most notorious Neverlander was the one who was testing my patience. _**My past isn't what's important, saving Henry is.**_ I thought as I silenced my previous thoughts. "Stand down!" I glared into the dark sea. _**This is a test, isn't it?**_ I thought as a growl held in my throat. _**You're as pathetic as ever.**_ I was so very tempted to jump into the ocean and swim towards the island. _**What will happen**_ _**once my identity is known?**_ I bit my bottom lip nervously. **_Will my my family be_ safe?** I shook my head. _**We** **can overcome this.**_ As much as I wanted to get back to saving Henry, I really didn't want HIM knowing I'm here. On top of that, I didn't want my family to know about my fate. Not yet, at least. I knew mermaids were under his command and, thanks to the Spirits of Neverland whispering in my ears, I knew that the worse has yet to come.

"How many are there?" Emma asked.

"I will not be capsized by fish!" Dad bellowed as he grabbed a harpoon and loaded it into a cannon.

"Emma!" Mom called over to my older-younger sister.

"What are you doing?" Emma wondered.

"Fishing!" Mother replied. Father aimed the cannon while mom and Emma grabbed the net. I rolled my eyes. _**'Cause that's going to solve everything.**_

...

Everyone did their part to protect the ship from the mermaids' insidious slamming. Hell, even I did my part by singling one of them out. Charming shot the cannon, hitting one of them.

"We caught one!" Snow White called.

"One." Regina huffed. "There are dozens of them." David shot the cannon once more. "I'm tired of this." The Evil Queen complained before summoning a ball of fire. She threw it towards the ocean, scaring the vile beings away. She did this repeatedly until it was just the one that was caught. "There," Regina chimed. "They're gone."

"Not all of them!" Snow White corrected as she and Emma battled to hold onto the net. With a wave of Regina's hand, one of the wretched things came aboard. It was obvious that matters only got worse. The mermaid was flopping about, like a fish out of water. The quip alone pulled a brief smile to my lips.

"Get that thing off my ship!" Hook demanded.

"No." Regina refused. "Now we have a hostage."

"I hate to say it but I'm with Hook." Charming chirped. "Those things just tried to kill us."

"And perhaps we should find out why." Regina reasoned.

"How? By torturing her?" Snow White reasoned.

"Well if need be, sure." Regina mused. _**I think I'll let them sort this out.**_ I tend to stay out of arguments; they do nothing for me and I already know the outcome, anyway. Ergo, when the others started to discuss what to do with the mermaid, I held my tongue and let them bicker. When that despicable creature blew her conch shell, I knew we were in hot water; no pun intended.

"What the hell was that?" Emma wondered.

"A warning." The arrogant beast replied with a smirk. "Let me go or die." She warned.

"What is this?" Charming asked as he grabbed the conch shell. "What did you do?!"

"Let me go." She spoke softly as she leaned towards David.

"Not until you tell us." Regina said. "Or we make you tell us."

"Threatening her isn't the way to motivate her." Snow White reasoned.

"Well I'm all out of fish food." Regina argued.

"It doesn't matter if you get her to talk," Hook mentioned. "You can't trust a mermaid. Mermaids are liars."

"Of course they are." Emma agreed.

"Maybe they're just scared of Pan," Snow commented. "If we let her go, maybe they'll be on our side."

"Or maybe she and her friends will come right back to kill us." Regina debated.

"That won't happen." Eiry's voice spoke up from behind me. "If Pan wanted us dead, we would be." I was curious: _**Just how familiar is she with Pan?**_ I may have known her fate, what with being brought here to Neverland in her early pubescent years, but I knew nothing beyond that. Her fate seems to shift constantly, which is something I can't comprehend. _**Most people's destinies are set in stone, but hers -**_

"I don't need my friends to kill you." The mermaid glared.

...

"Enough games." I hissed as I walked past Wilhelm and my family to approach this mermaid. I knew several but not her. I slapped her. "I've only been in Neverland for a short time and I'm already tired of it!" I glared down to the fish out of water. "End this now." My tone was harsh and dangerous, my accent come out sounding somewhat possessed. _**This is getting old, even for Pan.**_ The mermaid glared back at me, malevolent anger and playful wrath both encapsulated in her stare.

"You are powerless here. It's too late for any of you. You will all kill yourselves." A jagged grin cut across her face, certain of her triumph. "Now let me go." She demanded. I leaned in close to her.

"I could end this here and now." I pulled back my hood. "All it takes is the words: 'as queen of Neverland I demand it.'" My glare was fierce. "You and I both know it." I pulled my hood back up. "Let the prick think he's going to win." I looked among my family. "Good will always win."

...

"Yes it will, my dear." I said as I glided up next to her. "I do enjoy a good, action-filled story, but time is of the essence, and we must find Henry. Now then, off with you, little fishy." As Regina was about to turn the mermaid to stone, I waved my hand, and a red mist grew around the creature, transporting her to what I hoped to be the other side of the island. Instead of hitting the mermaid, Regina's spell made a beeline for Eiry. I shoved her out of the way just in time. For my troubles, my leg turned to stone.

...

 _ **Wilhelm...**_ My gaze softened. "Your leg." Guilt hit me like a ton of bricks. "It seems that I'm always proving to be quite the handful..." I commented as I avoided his gaze. "I should have ended it. It may have put me in the spotlight, not just with my family but with unwanted listeners as well, but still..." I hugged my arms. I nervously lifted my gaze to catch his. "I'm sorry. Please, let me help you while they bicker."

...

"No need. You have done more than enough for me, Eiry. I am in your debt; more than you'll ever know. Though it will certainly alert our foes, let me show you my power." In an instant, my leg was back to normal. _**Child's play.**_ That was a trick I had picked up after a run-in with some gorgons. While the others kept on, arguing about what the game plan should be, no one noticed my transformation. "ENOUGH!" I growled, shaking the timbers of the Jolly Roger and the hearts of everyone aboard, except maybe Eiry. A loud thud rang out as my weapon slammed into the deck like a gavel. "We will not survive this storm unless we work together." The others turned to gawk at me, I knew they were in shock. No one in attendance had ever seen me this way. Wyrm Fang sat poised, the massive blade forming its wings glinting with starlight as the clouds the mermaid summoned were dissipating. The ruby eyes of the dragon hinted at a flame hidden deep within them. My black robes, cowl drawn up, and mask certainly looked intimidating. The red swan on my white mask flew in a field of night, and my left eye, now visible, pulsated with magic. "Emma Swan, is it?" I asked rhetorically. "If my mask is anything to go by, it would appear that I am your ally more than anyone else's." Silence from the peanut gallery. _**Typical.**_

...

I wasn't surprised, then again once you live the life I've lived, you wouldn't be either. I simply smiled and clapped. "Remarkable." I breathed, only to think aloud: "If two strangers can come together with a common goal, why can't they?" I wondered as I glanced towards my family, who were arguing in just moments ago. "I'm 17 and more mature than any of you." I muttered with a huff. "Let's get on with the real task at hand, alright?"

...

Snow White, beautiful, level-headed Snow White, was finally the first to speak. "Eiry's right. We shouldn't be fighting." Regina, Hook, and David immediately tore into her.

"How the hell can you say that? You know what Wilhelm is capable of. Magic isn't supposed to bring back the dead, but he does it on a whim. Why should we go along with him?" Regina barked.

"I hate to say it, but she's right," David remarked. "Magic always comes with a price, we all know it, but he gets around it. Don't you find that a little suspicious?" Hook crossed his arms and knit his brow.

"I can't say I much care for the cut of his jib, but I can appreciate his fashion sense, mate." David glowered at Hook. _**Heh.**_

"Shut up." Turning back to Snow, he reasoned, "There's something obviously evil about him. We can't trust him."

"I'm still right here, David." I chimed in. Emma was the next to speak.

"I believe him." My doubters turned on her, mouths agape. _**Hm?**_ They gawked at Emma, they didn't know what to say. "You guys keep saying I'm the Savior, yeah? Well, maybe we should trust him. I don't have a problem with him." Emma, the bail bondsperson, was slowly but surely turning into Emma the believer.

...

"I trust him." I looked over to Wilhelm. _**And that won't be changing anytime soon**_. I smiled. "Besides," I looked towards my father. "He SAVED MY LIFE those years ago, remember? And, if you didn't see it moments ago, saved me from Regina's magic. How is that evil, dad?" Of course upon hearing 'dad' leave my lips, Emma looked at me in wonder. "Later. We need to focus on saving Henry from this hellhole." I looked back to my adopted father. "You all can continue to argue, but I'm leaving, with or without you. I don't think I need to tell you what happens to me if Henry dies." I pointed to the white streak on the left side of my head, causing him to look away. "I WILL save Henry, no matter the price." Passion and sincerity were clear in my voice.

...

Regina was once again ready to blast me. "No, this ends now." She threw a fireball towards my head at blinding speed, before anyone could get a word in. Thankfully, my reflexes were sharper. I caught it, let it simmer in my hands, and extinguished it. I rolled my eyes.

"How droll, but I tire of the bickering. Hook, shall we be off?"

"I do believe, given the circumstances, that would be prudent, yes." With that said, he went to the wheel and set course for the island.

"Fine," Charming muttered, "We'll let you help us. But, the first time we suspect anything from you, we will kill you. Got it?" The tone in his voice cut like a knife.

"You may want to discuss that with your wife, Charming. However, if it makes you feel better, you can certainly try." Once everyone settled down, I wandered over to Eiry, and smiled down at her, though only my eyes were visible. "You're always quite quick to defend me, and I thank you for that, princess." I looked down to her. "I do apologize for not letting you tend to my leg, but sometimes a show of force is necessary."

...

I shook my head. "No that's fine. If you wouldn't I would've, and trust me when I say my boom would've surprised them as much as yours did." I glanced towards him. "My dad's quick to judge but you'd think me being a better lie detector than Emma is, he'd trust me. Let alone how you risked your life to save me that night." I sighed and got comfortable. "It's not easy, y'know, being the adopted sibling. Especially when your sister was destined to be the Savior. Bet they forgot me..." I looked towards the starry Neverland sky. _**They haven't really acknowledged me much... I mean, is a hug and a 'we missed you, Eiry' so much to ask from my parents?**_ I let loose a shaky sigh.

...

I gazed upon her, her eyes reflecting an unmistakable depression. "On the contrary, Eiry, I think they love you more than we can conceive. It is this whole ordeal that is taking away from them welcoming you warmly." I've known her story for many years now; the little research I had done years ago had given me lots to go on. She was very important, especially to me. And something tells me that Henry is not the only one Pan was aiming for. Her future was in her hands, and she would be every bit the savior Emma was. I couldn't help but admire her strength and her resolve, two aspects that proved useful to me in my encounters with her. She would be great, some day, but for now, only I knew how great. "Anyway, we should prepare. We'll be anchoring shortly."

...

"I've been ready for this since before we left Storybrooke." I glared towards the island. "I'm not looking forward to the reunion, though." I thought out loud. _**It will happen regardless of how much I try to avoid it.**_

...

We finally made landfall a short time later. "We don't have to do it this way." Regina said. "I can fix the Jolly Roger. My magic is powerful enough, me can execute the pirate's plan."

"Sneak attack?" Emma retorted. "Let's not be naive. Save your magic, we'll need it later. Pan already knows we're here." The blonde reasoned. "It's time we stop running. Gold was right, this land is run on belief. All of us have been too busy being at each others' throats to be believers." She breathed. "I was as wrong as anyone else. It's time for all of us to believe; not in magic but in each other."

"You wanna be friends?" Regina asked smugly. "After everything that's happened between us? I don't wanna -"

"I don't want or expect that." Emma interrupted. "I know there's history and a lot'a hate."

"Actually," Hook piped up. "I quite fancy you from time to time, when you're not yelling at me." Emma stared at him briefly before looking towards Regina.

"We don't need to be friends. What we need to know is the only way to get Henry back, is cooperation." I watched Emma as she exuded passion. **_It would seem that logic among this group only affects the new generation._**

"With her?" Charming asked, gesturing towards Regina. "With him?" The only question is: did he mean Hook, me, or both? "No Emma, we have to do this the right way."

"No we don't - "

"The right way is for the lot of us to work together." Eiry's beautifully matured accent interrupted as she walked towards Emma, facing the four of us. "Pan and his Lost Boys, they're a team. If we want any chance at beating them, and getting Henry back, we will need to come together. All of us."

"Right." Emma nodded at Eiry. "We just need to succeed. And the way we do that is just being who we are - a hero, a villain, a pirate. It doesn't matter which because we need all those skills, whether we can stomach them or not."

"And what's your skill, Savior?" Regina asked crudely, a smirk on her lips.

"I'm a mother." Emma answered passionately. "And now, I'm your leader." This decision was one I could respect. "So either help me get my son back, or get out of the way." Eiry grabbed onto her sister's hand and smiled. Snow was second to follow, after Eiry, then Charming, Hook, then Regina. "Wilhelm, you'll cover us?" I nodded and obliged. I couldn't blame her for keeping me in the back: her elders still had misgivings about me, and she took those into account, as a good leader should. As we trekked forward, I had to wonder: _**what kind of dangers lay ahead of us?**_


	4. Remember

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
 **1:** I DO NOT own _Once Upon a Time_ , it's characters, or storyline. _Once Upon a Time_ , story and characters, is owned by both Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. I DO NOT own the OC twist on Wilhelm Grimm, his design, or this concept of him. This twist belongs to Will Clark. I DO NOT own any of the music featured in this story. I DO own Eiry Meagher, her story, and the art in my stories - be it commissioned or my own.  
 **2: _Bold-italic_** phrases will indicate Eiry's thoughts, or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. _Italic-underlined_ phrases will indicate when someone is using telepathy as a means of communication. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when someone, in their point of view, is reliving a memory. When you see "..." it means the point of view has shifted to another character.  
 **3:** The song for this chapter is "Remember" by Groove Coverage.

* * *

 **3.) Remember  
** ***  
Pain is rising, deep inside. I've been dying, I've been trying. Call my name in lonely nights and where the love goes is where the wind blows. I can remember all the things that you said... Will I remember? Can I remember?  
***

I was excited; what girl wouldn't be? _**Mom and dad are getting married!**_ I wish I could claim that I was as excited as they are but, I mean, how often do you get to see true love in the flesh? As the organ played, all I could do was grin. The guests whispered as they watched me pass them, not a single word of negativity. Their princess, that's me, was one who reflected courage and kindness; a princess who was adored by many just as her adopted mother had been. Grumpy smiled before ruffling my hair. Er attempted to, as Granny hit his hand. I giggled and walked on. Mother and father's eyes were on me, both smiling with delight. This was my happy ending. I had handed them the rings, smiling brilliantly at them, before standing beside my mother.

"Do you Prince David take this woman to be your and promise to love him for all eternity?" The pastor wondered as he looked at my adopted father.

"I do." His eyes locked with my adopted mother's. I was as giddy as a school girl.

"Do you Snow White promise to take this man and love him for all eternity?" Her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Everyone cheered; well except Grumpy, he needed encouragement from Doc. Me, being the romantic I was, just wanted to see them kiss. Just as mother and father weaved to share their first marital kiss, the ceremony was interrupted. Mother pushed me behind her, father pushed her behind him. Gasps filled the hall as the woman I could only imagine was Regina, the Evil Queen, made her debut. From what little of a gap I could see stood this tall beautiful woman in black standing at the end of the hallway. _**Sure likes to make and entrance, huh?**_

...

I was snacking on some Goldfish, waiting on the ceremony. Wonderful snacks Goldfish are; they were a treat I had brought here from my world. _**Such a shame no one here in the Enchanted Forest has had them.**_ Seeing as how this was a happy occasion, I opted out of bringing my weapon, my silver scythe, Wyrm Fang. It would have been out of place here, even with what was in store. Besides, Snow White and Prince David - er, Charming - had both said they wanted no interference from me; I was only too happy to oblige. I had just started crunching into Goldfish from my place in the back of the room, trying to be quiet as a church mouse. I still managed to draw the ire of a few attendees before they went bug eyed and slack jawed at our ex-royal visitor to these festivities. _**This is it.**_ I swallowed hastily, coughing for my efforts, and snuck around to the front.

"Sorry I'm late." She announced, a coy smirk plaguing her lips. Regina made her way up to the bride and groom. Two guards went to block her way, just as she reached the end of the guests. She flung out her arms, sending both knights flying to opposite ends of the chapel. _**Typical.**_ Regina, in all her dark spectacle. She did have was known to be quite dramatic. You couldn't fault her for that. If only I could have talked to her, just told her how things would end up... But no. I, and my duty, had bound me to keep silent and let events play out. I merely clung to the shadows, like a thief, waiting on Regina's speech. Flair for the dramatic? More like delusions of grandeur.

...

"It's the queen, run!" Doc announced, fear clearly capturing him. Mother drew my father's sword.

"She's not a queen anymore," She took her place in front of my father. "She's nothing more than an evil witch." Mother debated as she kept me out of Regina's view. I puffed my cheeks at her. _**I'm not afraid!**_ I folded my arms across my chest in debate. My adopted father went to her side.

"No, no, no. Don't stoop to her level." Father reasoned. "There's no need." My adopted mother lowered the sword. "You're wasting your time, you've already lost." Father took his place in front of mother. "I'll not let you ruin this wedding."

"Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything." Regina said simply. "On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift." My annoyance switched to confusion. _**A gift?**_ I wondered.

"We want nothing from you." Mother barked.

"But you shall have it." She sneered. "My gift to you," Her heels clacked indicating that she was pacing. "Is this happy, happy day." Her tone rang with bitterness and disgust. "For tomorrow my real work begins. You've made your vows, and now I make mine." I could feel her glare and I had a body and a half in front of me! "Soon, everything you love, everything ALL of you love, will be taken from you. Forever." My heart jumped into my throat. _**S... She's serious, isn't she?**_ You could hear her sincerity in her tone. "And from your suffering will rise my victory." My body began to involuntarily shake. "I shall destroy your happiness if it is the LAST thing I do." These words caused me to clutch onto the back of my dad's shirt. He glanced to me then my mother. Regina turned away from us and began to make her way out of the chapel.

"Hey!" He shouted before taking his sword and throwing it at her; Regina disappearing into a puff of black smoke. My father embraced me, placing me between him and my mother. I felt a bit of worry fade but I knew I should keep my guard up. "It'll be alright, Eiry." Father murmured as he smiled down to me. A look of skepticism held in my eyes, as if to say: 'can you guarantee that?' Mother had told me about Regina and, admittedly, I felt for the woman. Besides, it wasn't the she who had frightened me, it was the promise; one she'd make good on. My eyes wandered the room, every face reflected the same thing: fear. I didn't want this, it was a wedding day after all. I forced a smile and nodded.

"You're right, father." It wasn't a lie because no matter what happens we will always find each other, just as we had when I lost control of my horse and met Robin. I took a breath to ease myself and looked at the pastor. "I believe we left off with: 'you may now kiss the bride.'" He looked down to me and gulped.

"R... Right. What she said." I stepped away from mother and father so they could kiss.

...

I was hardly surprised by Regina's vow. I yawned, frankly bored with the show. "So, you're going through with it..." I murmured among the gasps and mutterings of those around me. Of course, being a part of another world, I would not be affected in the same way as everyone else; it would simply be a homecoming, if I didn't decide to travel through time and space to some other world. Perhaps, Agrabah; I was quite fond of that realm. As my mind wandered, my eyes caught a glimpse of a young girl huddled with Snow White and Prince Charming. She was an enigma to me; I had never come across her in any of my previous travels. I took out my pen and a book from my satchel, a faded brown leather thing, and opened it up to a blank page. I sketched a rough portrait of her, and blew on the page. Her image was replaced by words. A story. Her story. As words began to fill the pages, I had to slam the book shut upon hearing someone approach me. I tucked it in my satchel as the guard started making a fuss. _Oh, dear..._ I guess I would have to read her story later.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" The guard had a no-nonsense look about him, clean cut and sharp, with a gleam in his eye that could kill ogres. My mask was off, my eye patch on, and so I tried to effect a reasonable charade.

"Ah, sirrah, Oi be from the lands ter the south. Oi came ter see me a roight wunnerful weddin' fer me king and queen, Oi did." My robes, a faded black, stained with mud, and tattered at the bottom, should have pegged me for a simple, poor commoner. This was not enough for the guard.

"An invitation was required to attend this wedding. Do you have one?" I knew that was a lie. The entire realm was invited; it was just how Snow White and Prince Charming were. They loved their people, and their people loved them, and some may have gone a little overboard to protect their royals, like the fellow before me.

"Ah, prithee, Oi en't got me one a those. Fergive me, sirrah..." With that, I felt a strong grip wrap around my wrist. I cursed under my breath. Always getting myself into trouble, it seemed. This time was no different.

"You're coming with me. Guards!" He had to call for help. _**Damn.**_

...

As my gaze left my wedded adopted parents, I noticed that there was a commotion and gripped my dress. I walked towards the noise, stumbling as I did so. _**Bloody thing.**_ If it wasn't a dress mother had a say in making, I'd rip it. I coughed behind the tall guard. He turned and saw me. He was holding a man who appeared to be a commoner. However his essence read of something mystical, magical even. "Is there a problem?" I taped my heeled foot impatiently. _ **Who would cause such a commotion after what's happened?**_ I shook my head at the thought.

"An uninvited guest, is all, Princess Eiry." I frowned. He knew there was no requirements to the attend wedding.

"Unhand him, please." The guard glanced from me, to the man, and back to me.

"But princess - "

"Please." Though my patience had reach it's limit, I didn't want anymore negativity that has transpired. He bowed his head before unhanding the gentleman. "Come with me please, sir." I asked turning my gaze on the man.

...

I blinked several times in confusion. "Uh..." I pointed at myself, at this point possibly exacerbating the annoyance of an already fuming princess. "Me?" I scrambled to my feet as quickly as I could, made more difficult by my drab robes, and stood as straight as I could. I was to be on my best behavior. Too bad that wouldn't do for the hosts of this party.

...

My annoyance dropped as I giggled. "Who else?" My amethyst took in his appearance, making note for future reference, though I made sure to study his face most as it's the eyes that embed my memory most. _**What an interesting character.**_ The music began to play. I offered my hand to him. "Would you like to dance, good sir?" I smiled warmly to this stranger.

...

 _ **Well, great.**_ I hadn't wanted to attract any attention to myself, and here I was, with the princess, the daughter of the new king and queen, who hated my guts - despite all I had done for them. Statically, I nodded, gulping loudly. While I knew what would happen to everyone else, I hardly knew what would happen to me; it wasn't my place to know my own ending. It was a very real possibility I could be killed. I took the princess' hand, and we started to dance. My good eye examined her from toe to tip as we danced. She was light on her feet, and, for a girl her age, quite a sight to behold. Her body was maturing slowly but surly. Her hair was a vibrant crimson shade, with the exception of a streak of white in her bangs on her right side. The princess' eyes shined with a brilliant amethyst hue as her smile could brighten the depths of Hades, or the pits of Niflheim. Her dress consisted of a white corset top with a grey ribbon, light blue dress sheet, and white skirt. Her hands were sheathed with pale grey gloves. I could imagine many a young prince would desire her, possibly trying to kill any large beast to impress her. A smile started to slice across my face, then a grin from ear to ear, as I began enjoying myself. "Was that so hard?" She questioned, her smile never breaking. She had muttered something to herself just above a whisper, but alas I was unable to catch it. I had been so entranced that I failed to notice that others had ceased dancing, all eyes on us. Out of no where, the young princess' English accent piped up. "If I may, what would the name of my dance partner be?"

"My name? Uh, m-m-my name... Is... Uh..." My stammering was completed by an entirely too irate voice. _**Damn.**_ A cluster of questions filled my mind: had the Charmings told her about me? Would the trust she expressed quickly disperse?

"Grimm." Charming. _**Great.**_ Like I didn't have enough problems. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Snow came bounding, grabbing the princess, and, with an edge fit to slit my throat, hissed, "Don't you DARE touch my daughter." She drew her sword, and Charming did the same. I knew they had had enough of the interruptions, and, while they couldn't touch Regina, they could kill me, but I wasn't going to make it easy for them.

"Look, I'm sorry for crashing your wedding, but really? Are deadly weapons truly necessary?" I gritted my teeth, unsure of my ability against two seasoned warriors.

...

I looked at the man in awe. _**Grimm... Like the brothers Grimm?**_ I shook my head, _**I'll talk to him more at a less stressful time.**_ I saw mother aim a sword to his throat. "Mom. Dad." My voice called. "That's quite enough." I walked between them and one of the infamous Grimm brothers; standing under mother's arm. "Please." I looked at them. "I asked him to dance. He wasn't doing anything to harm me. Quite the contrary, really." I glanced back at him then back to them. "Please, don't soil this day with bloodshed and anymore vulgarities." All eyes were on me; and I mean ALL. Snow and Charming looked me, then to him, then to each other, and back on to me. In unison, they sheathed their swords. Grimm and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Take him to the dungeon." My mother had said in a vengeful voice, a tone I didn't think possible from her. And with that, Grimm's wrists were clamped in iron bindings, and taken away. I watched as he was dragged out of sight and all I could do was frown. _**Who is he to them? Do they know that he is one of many fairytale authors from my world?**_ They knew that in my world, they were nothing more than fairytale characters. I hugged my arms, guilt filling me. _**This is all my fault...**_ All I could do now was stay near mother and father as they told me to. As the night played on, my thoughts would remain on the Grimm brother; pray he was safe.

...

The dungeons stank. It stank to high heaven. They stank of mildew, and rot, and a host of other offenses to the nose. I was thrown in a cell unceremoniously, my head cracking against the back wall. "Oww..." I uttered, a mere trickle of a sound through the cacophony in my head. Once the guards realized I wasn't getting up, they finally removed my irons, and left me splayed against the wall and the ground as they locked me inside. "Ugh..." As I came to, I had a very dreadful thought. I checked my person, then I checked my cell. The guards had carelessly tossed my book in with me, after seeing nothing on its pages. _ **Good thing I placed a protection spell on it.**_ I thoughts as I thanked my past self. I blew across a page, and suddenly, writing appeared, along with the sketch I had made earlier. "Rie Meagher, eh?" I started reading about her. Halfway down the first page, I froze. _**Sh... She's from my world... What? But... How?**_ There weren't any portals open. I had seen to that myself. _ **How did she make it in?**_ More importantly: _**does she know who I am?**_ I bit my bottom lip in frustrating curiosity. "Dammit." I cursed. She could make or break me in a matter of seconds. But there was nothing I could do for I was stuck in a prison cell fit for a Dark One.

...

Once the celebration had ended my parents stood before me. "Eiry, we did what we have to." Father said as he knelt before me, his eyes reflecting my own sadness.

"As it's your duty as a father." I sighed before straightening myself.

"He's a dangerous man." Mother chimed. "His magic..." Her voice trailed. I tilted my head in wonder. _**He has magic?**_ I wanted to ask aloud. How was I even surprised? I WAS adopted by Snow White and her prince. I let loose a sigh.

"I can be dangerous too..." I mumbled glancing to my gloved hands. "But magic comes in one of two ways, dark or light. I sensed no evil in him." I glanced between the two. "I know his name - "

"He's not like us Eiry - " Mother began.

"How is he different? The Evil Queen DIES at the end of your fairytale, remember?" I calmed myself. "Please allow me to see him?" They looked among one another. "If he is in the dungeon I am safe," _**To a degree.**_ "Yes?" Regardless of their issue with him, they knew this is something I wanted; and I never asked for anything.

"Take Jiminy with you." Snow said with a hasty smile, stroking my face.

"Fair enough." And as if he had been eavesdropping, Jiminy flew to my shoulder. I giggled with a playful roll of my eyes.

"If something happens, you leave." Dad's tone strict but caring. "And he dies." I nodded hastily before I made my way to the dungeon, stopping outside of his cell.

"Mr. Grimm?" My voice called, glaring to see in the darkness that captured his cell.

...

A habit of mine, horrid, really, is to become so engrossed in my reading that the outside world becomes merely a figment of my imagination. It helped to dull the pain in my head - thankfully the bleeding had by now subsided - and the stench in my nostrils. It took the third time for the young princess to call my name that I was sucked back into reality. _**Hm?**_ I quickly slammed the book shut, hoping she hadn't seen any of its contents. It would devastate her more than it had me. Wiping my face, ridding it of sweat or tears, I couldn't tell, I turned to face her. "Little princess." I addressed her. She sat in front of the cell, getting comfortable. Her amethyst eyes held a look of sorrow as she looked at me.

"Your head..." She mumbled as her eyes fell on the blood that had dried. They narrowed sadly. "I'm sorry that this has happened..." She lifted my gaze once again, the sadness never leaving them. "I... I came to speak with you, if you'll have my company?" Her sad eyes watching me, seemingly noticing my discomfort.

I simply nodded. "Yes, little princess." I paused for a moment, then asked: "What would you have with a lowly man like me?" _**Can't blame a guy for trying.**_

"Well..." Her voice trailed as she began to nervously play with her gloved fingers. She bit her bottom lip in hesitation. "I, uh... I don't come from here, you see..." Jiminy Cricket sat on her shoulder, watching her.

"Is this a wise decision, princess?" He asked as he scooted closer to her left ear. Out of no where, an adorable giggle left her lips.

"Jiminy!" She sent a playful glare towards him before calmed herself. "See , I come from a different realm." I looked at him seriously. "Where I come from there are fairytales, and I am quite positive you know where I'm going with this..." She said. _**Indeed I do.**_ She drew a breath. "I wish to know your story and how you came here..." Her muchness dropped. "I... If that's alright."

"My... Story?" _**Damn... She truly is from my world.**_ It was right there, in ink and in person. I didn't want to believe it, but there it was, plain as day. "Well..." I argued with myself for what seemed like hours, though only mere seconds passed. I finally cleared my throat. "Where would you like me to begin?"

...

I made a little excited squeal. Smiling, I grabbed onto the bars, pulling myself as close as possible. "Anywhere you're comfortable, I don't want you to say anything you don't want to." I balled my fists and rested my head on them, ready for some kind of incredible story.

"Well, my name is Grimm. I am a necromancer, able to speak to the dead, and bring a spark of life back. I wander the different realms, going to and fro, learning what I can." I listened intently. "I have listened to the tales of Queen Scheherazade, sailed with the greatest sailor, Sinbad, I've destroyed the wicked Jiang Shi, fought the Huns with Hua Mulan, waited on Kaguyahime, plucked a peach, only to find Momotaro, I've feasted with Old Man Coyote and lived..." If I was a anime character, they'd be starry at the awe I felt. "I've visited the land of Faerie, met the poor harpist Sir Orfeo, seen the horrid Dame Ragnall, feasted with Sir Lancelot, seen Sir Gawain off to meet the Green Knight, met with friends in a tavern at Canterbury telling tales. I've rode with Sir Robin of Locksley, seen witches burned in their own ovens, seen beasts turn to men, and men turn to beasts, and gods turn to men. I've slayed dragons, hellhounds, bean sidhes, fought with Cu Culhainn, wept at the death of the Volsungs, heard a giantess laugh. I have seen and done many things... But I am not from these realms." I was tempted to roll my eyes. _**I know, you're from my realm.**_ I had to refrain, however, because I was in the presence of one of the great brothers Grimm. Being a fairytale lover, seeing the author of many of them and knowing he traveled many realms, I was flabbergasted.

"That's... Incredible." I pushed myself forward holding out my hand through the cell's bars. "It's a pleasure to meet you , I'm Eiry, but you can address me as Rie. Either works."

...

I was taken aback. It took a moment for me to snap out of the moment. Showing proper fealty, I knelt, taking her hand, and kissed the back of it gently. "My pleasure, Your Highness." Her cheeks painted with a blush yet her smile dropped. Her red eyebrows knit together as a glare captured her gaze, her cheeks puffing up. I had to wonder why. _**Was it something I said?**_ I tilted my head in wonder.

...

"I hear princess, or other royal taglines, everywhere I turn, one of the names I gave you will do." I said as I calmed myself and restructured my smile. "It's great to meet a legend, I'm quite starstruck." I giggled. My demeanor dropped when something came to mind: "What, praytell, brought you here, Mr. Grimm? If you don't mind my asking, anyway."

...

"Well..." She was from my world. _**She has every right to know...**_ I heaved a heavy breath. "As my brother Jacob and I were performing our research, archiving fairytales and such, we stumbled across a powerful spell. We thought nothing of it at the time, being researchers; we figured it was just a local superstition. I think we found it somewhere outside of Bremen... Anyway, one day, I came across it in our archives, and I read it aloud, Jacob sitting next to me..."

...

My heart seemed to skip a few beats. _**Something happened...**_ I moved my hand and stroke his face. It's all I could do, since I wasn't in the position to embrace him. Historical archives have Jacob Grimm marked as dead but Wilhelm was too. "Perhaps... You can wait if it makes you depressed." I bit my lip. "I mean, no one recovers from loss, not fully anyway." I looked away for I knew this well. _**I still blame myself for her death after all...**_

...

"No, it's fine. It happened over a hundred years ago now." I felt something fall down my cheek. A tear. _**Damn it.**_ Regardless of the time, it still stung. "I read it, and the first thing I noticed was that Jacob was no longer Jacob. He had been torn into pieces, his blood clouding my vision. A dark magic, far greater than is found here, formed a portal. I didn't enter it so much as it sucked me in. And then I landed here." I leaned back in my cell, looking up at the ceiling. "I've been able to go back many times since then, but I changed. I was no longer truly a part of that world, just as I am not truly a part of this one." My gaze met Eiry's, and I reached for my eye patch. "This is why." I stopped and noticed that the young princess was not the least bit worried. On the contrary, her eyes reflected a broken heart. I mentally cursed myself for causing such a thing to such a seemingly fragile girl.

"I'm sorry, Wilhelm." Her gentle voice commented said as my gaze never broke. I gulped as I lifted my eye patch, revealing one of my prices from such dark magic - an enchanted eye. It's violent shade of violet, pulsing with power. What looked like a magic circle replaced the iris, a bright crimson, and the pupil was almost a pinprick, but black and piercing as obsidian.

"This is why I don't belong anywhere. I have been imbued with dark magic. I have paid the ultimate price, and now I try to use it for good."

...

A small sad smile graced my lips. "I knew you were good." I stretched the furthest I could, caressing his cheek, his hand being too far and his foot would be plain odd. "I promise, I will do all I can to help you..." My sentence seemed cut short at the realization that I have yet to concur my own magic. "One day; when I'm strong enough." I smiled reassuringly. _**This man is no monster. He is like me; fractured and just wanting a chance.**_ Wilhelm shook with a chuckle.

"How old are you? You probably can't do much for me, considering these bars were meant for the Dark One." He seemed thrown off by his own words and lowered his head. "My apologies, Your Highness."

I had to chuckle a bit. "I'm 13 and I'm not offended. I'm a princess with edge, I'm quite tolerant." I bit my lip. "Wait... That's a contradiction." I hit my forehead. "Sorry." I grinned uneasily before pulling back and sitting comfortably once more. "I don't have control over my magic; not yet anyway..." I looked over to him. "My emotions make me lose control. For example, had it not been for these gloves..." Before anything further could be said I looked at him in wonder. "Wait... You said The Dark One? Oh you mean R - "

"We dare not speak his name, princess. Mr. Grimm shall have company soon enough." I looked to Jiminy. He coughed nervously, he knew he had said something he shouldn't have.

"Princess." I turned to Geppetto. "Come with me. Your parents say it's time for bed." I knew he was lying. The lie must have been a tactic to keep me from knowing what Jiminy meant. "Please." I looked towards Wilhelm.

"I'll be back for you." I whispered. _**That's a promise.**_

...

"Heh, please, do. I'm not going anywhere..." I turned around and leaned against the bars. Then a thought struck me. I started to panic. _**The cricket! The damned cricket heard everything!**_ This was bad. He'd almost assuredly go to Snow and Charming and they may very well have me executed on the spot. _**I can't die, not yet!**_ I moaned, petulant, in my cell, unable to do anything for myself.

...

"Such a tragic story..." I whispered on my way out of the dungeon, sending a final look. "I wish... I wish I could help him." I glanced to Jiminy. "He's a good man at heart cursed with dark magic, losing what cannot be replaced. Do you now see what I saw this evening?" He looked at me then brushed himself off.

"I do now, princess." I bit my lip.

"Let's not repeat anything he shared to anyone. If others wish to know they can ask him." I picked him up gently and held him in front of me. "Promise me, Jiminy?" It may seem like a secret but it's the right thing to do. _**Why he told me the truth instead of trying to tell me a tale is beyond me.**_ Jiminy knew. It was the right thing to do even if it was a secret.

"If it pleases you, princess." I smiled and kissed the top of his little bug head gently.

"Thank you." He gave me a bow before he jumped off. Why? Because we had reached my chambers. "Good night Geppetto." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow morning."

"Sweet dreams, princess." I closed my door and decided it was best to add my new entry to my memory book. I opened to a blank page where I drew Wilhelm and beneath it two scenes; our dance and our conversation. "Sweet dreams Wilhelm Grimm." I hugged my sketchbook to my semi-flat chest before closing it and retiring for the night.

...

I was roused from sleep by a set of very heavy hands. Dwarf hands, to be precise. "These obviously don't belong to the sons of Ivaldi..." I muttered, still half asleep. A fist planted itself on top of my head, blood trickling down anew. That could only be one dwarf. _**Grumpy.**_

"Rise and shine. The king and queen want to see you." Grumpy tried to pick me up, but as I was a full head taller than he, he resorted to propping me up on the wall. Irons found their way back around my wrists, and I was led out of the cell by my own dwarf honor guard, complete with white armor.

...

I tossed and turned in my sleep. All that played within my mental theater was the night I lost her. Danielle. I clutched the sheets, snow blowing around the room dangerously. "Mom..." She meant the world to me. I lost her because I had to tell a lie; my only lie, might I add. She would've lived longer. It's my fault. Tears fell from my eyes as the painful memory replayed behind my sleeping eyes. The room became frosted as ice spiked almost beautifully in certain areas.

...

I was brought to a massive room with a round oaken table in the middle. In another time, I would have seen the rightful king of Albion sitting across from me. Instead, it was David. I waved a little, the manacles making it difficult to do so. _**Heh.**_ "And here I thought you didn't like me." I joked. I knew it was not the time for jokes but this was a demeanor of mine. David stood up, his jaw set grimly, trying to find the proper dignified words of a king.

"Grimm, you know what you have done." I rested on my knees in front of him. This was one of the only times in my life I had felt ever so small. "You have dabbled in dark magic. You have performed forbidden rituals. You have done worse things than Regina."

"I do not deny this." I admitted. _**He's right, after all.**_ A healthy distrust in dark magic was a good thing and I almost exclusively used it. I had even talked to a dead dragon.

"You do know what the punishment is, yes?" David clenched his teeth. He did not look forward to this, only because he might die in the process.

"If it makes you feel any better, you can retrieve the Blue Fairy to dispel my magic." This assurance must have been a slap in the face, as a result David snapped and slugged me in the side of the head. I went down with little effort. Snow suddenly entered the room, looking mortified.

"Charming, what are you doing?!" She yelled. _**Snow White, even with her life's ups and downs, retains her natural moral compass.**_

"He needs to die. He's more dangerous than Regina. We can deal with her later, but now that we have him," He motioned to my limp body on the floor. "We can destroy one threat. Especially since we have to consider Eiry's safety." Though Snow was fully capable of conceiving, Eiry was their child. The raven haired queen saw the wisdom in her king's words, a mix of pain and understanding forming clouds in her eyes. After a moment of thought, she relented.

"Yes, but not here. Have him taken outside of the castle, and call the Blue Fairy. She can help us." I grinned weakly at David and mouthed an 'I told you so.'

"Majesties!" Pinocchio ran into the room. He stopped to catch his breath, almost painful to do so. "The princess... She's having the dream again. The room is like an evil dungeon, minus the chains." He looked down to me. "Sorry." Snow looked down to Pinocchio, then to me, and back to David. The previous situation melting away.

"She is our daughter." Snow said in a whisper. "She takes priority." _**As she should.**_ David looked to Grumpy to keep watch over me. Grumpy and the rest of the dwarfs took it upon themselves to lead, or rather drag, me out of the castle to the proper place, a small clearing in the woods. Happy left to wait for Snow and David, while I laid on the ground, Grumpy's foot in my back. I was starting to feel grumpy in that state.

...

I felt a soothing touch. "Eiry." My body was embraced by four arms. The act causing me to smile and the decorative yet dangerous ice to retreat. My eyes slowly opened.

"M... Mom..." Snow smiled at me. Groggily, I looked between my adopted parents. "How's Grimm?" They exchanged looks. An aura of uneasiness building between them.

"What matters is you're safe." Father said. _**That doesn't answer my question.**_ I looked at him in wonder, tilting my head as I did so. "Sleep now, you have an early morning." He said as he pet my head.

"Dad..." I looked at him seriously.

"He won't be a threat after today." My eyes grew wide. _**No...**_

"Don't execute him." I pleaded. "He's my friend."

"It's to keep the realm safe." He said as he pulled away from me. "You'll understand in time."

"No!" I debated. "Can't you send him away? Please!" He looked away from me.

"We can't lose you." He mumbled as his fists balled. "His presence endangers everyone. His magic... It's too strong."

"There will always be a powerful magic. He can be a hero if you just let him!"

"Dark magic... It can't be reasoned with." Mother said softly.

"But he has a good heart!" New tears were falling from my eyes, a cold wind blew. "I don't want to lose anyone else..." I looked at father. "You promised! 'I promise to never strip anyone from you, Eiry.' What happened to that?!" I knew he remembered, his gaze tearing from mine was proof. _**Heroes don't kill!**_ My father must not have thought that I could care for someone I just met. Let alone a dark magic user. But I did. "I can't... My heart can't take another loss..."

"Trust me, Eiry." He spoke softly. "Things will work out for the best, you'll see." He approached the door. "Snow." She looked at me with saddened eyes before placing a kiss on my forehead and joining my father.

"Good night Eiry." They said in unison before leaving. I was to lose someone else. I hugged my pillow into my chest. Yes, I had just met him. And yes, I barely knew him or what he was capable of. But what about what he said: 'now I try to use it for good'? _**How could he try to be the hero he wants to be if no one will give him a chance? Why can no one see what I see; potential?**_

...

"Grumpy, if you don't take your foot off my back, I swear I will end you before Charming gets here." Grumpy's heel dug further into my back, pressing into my spine. **_Damn dwarf._** I cursed mentally.

"Shut it. See, brothers?" He asked towards his kindred. "You can't trust dark magic. It corrupts you." A murmur of agreement floated among them. I was trying to keep from writhing in pain. The blood hadn't stopped flowing from both blows to my head, and my eyes clouded over, blood obscuring my vision. After what felt like an excruciating hour, the weight of Grumpy's foot lifted.

Out of the pain that clouded my vision, I heard a voice: "I know the reason why you summoned for me, Prince Charming, but there isn't any magic for me to block." I could imagine the puzzled look on his face. _**Why am I not surprised?**_ It was kind of obvious, unless you are quick to judge, like Charming.

"What do you mean?"

"He's not using any magic and he hasn't prepared anything. I can prevent him from using any, but... I don't believe he'll use any." The Blue Fairy, ever a supporter.

"Regardless, he will die tonight." A sudden jolt took hold of me, as fiery-hot pincers kept my hands pinned to the ground. I cried out in pain, knowing this wouldn't be their doing. There was another player here.

...

I was joined by Pinocchio. A young boy who had an obvious crush on me. "You OK, Eiry?" He asked as he set himself beside me in my bed. A perverse soul would look at this as dirty but Pinocchio barely knew of such things. He was innocent. I sniffled before turning towards him.

"I'm afraid I'll be losing a friend, Pinocchio." I stated solemnly. "I want to save him. I believe he could be a great hero someday." His eyes reflected my sadness as he ran his fingers through my hair. _ **Pinocchio...**_

"I will ask Papa to cancel tomorrow's class so you can take time to grieve." He moved only to be stopped by my grasp.

"Please... Will you stay with me til I fall asleep?" The boy looked at me and smiled. He climbed beneath my sheets and cuddled into me, giving me the secure feeling I needed to help me sleep. _**Thank you, Pinocchio.**_ A smile pulled at my lips before everything around me faded.

...

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" I knew this wouldn't turn out well but I had to fight it. David, the dwarfs, and the Blue Fairy were just as bewildered as I. "I... Will... Not... Lose!" I clutched at the invisible blades, and, with a burst of energy, tore them asunder. I was free. My first thought was: _**Why?**_ I was the strongest user of magic in the realms, so why would someone need to detain me? Then it hit.

"The princess." I mumbled, still trying to come to my senses. David put the tip of his blade to my throat.

"What did you say?" My eyes flew open in realization. I had read about this and I knew the only course of action.

"Forgive me but you must release me. Let me do this last thing and I will return for my execution. I will not let her die!" In an instant, I left the clearing, and found myself in Eiry's sleeping chambers. She was sleeping soundly. _ **Good,**_ I thought. _**Let her sleep.**_ I kissed her forehead, giving her a sense of peace and tranquility, then turned around.

"Show yourself. I know you're here." I readied myself for a fight. Eiry turned, grunting in her sleep.

"It's not morning yet, dad." She groaned. "Go away." She shoved her head into the pillow. If the current situation wasn't what it was, I'd be greatly amused.

A deep, dark, gravelly voice echoed from the corner of the room. "Who are you?" I couldn't see them but it confirmed my suspicions. They were here to claim Eiry's life.

"My name is Grimm the Necromancer. I am the slayer of dragons, the guesser of riddles, the author of destruction. And I will end you." The voice laughed mockingly, obviously unimpressed with the figure I cut. A wind blew, shutting the door and bolting it, to make sure no one could enter or exit.

"You are not he. You are merely a trembling, scared little man." The owner of the voice withdrew from the shadows, though his cloak was stitched together from night. His cowl covered his face, obscuring his visage from me. _**You shall be proven wrong.**_ I glanced to the sleeping form of the kind little princess. _**I will not let you near her.**_

"I. Will. Destroy. You." My tone low and fierce.

...

"Wilhelm..." I murmured in my sleep. "Friend... Hero..." I groaned before shoving my head under my pillow. Whatever words left my lips were muffled. In my dream, I was older fighting alongside Wilhelm. We had found ourselves in Wondeland working together to outwit, therefore defeat, the Jabberwocky.

...

"Out of my way, little man. I'm here for her, not you." I stood defiantly, blood dripping from my chin, my hands still throbbing in pain. _**I'll not let him kill her.**_

"I don't know who you are, or what you want. Leave now, and you won't die - Hrgh..." I looked down to the blade running through my stomach. I had just enough time to look back up before I received a massive headbutt, breaking my nose.

"I knew you weren't the Necromancer..." The figure moved away from me and glided over to the bed, another blade prepared for Eiry. Out of nowhere, ice formed around the room and the spikes aimed at the unknown intruder. It pierced the intruder's flesh and pinned him to the wall. A cool breeze wrapped around my injury, crystallizing, as if to prevent further blood loss. _**An ice user,**_ I mused. _**I never would have suspected that.**_ I walked up to the hooded figure, grinning malevolently.

"You dare try to kill her?" I took off my eye patch. The magic roiled in waves of purple and red, visibly shocking him. He looked like he was going to pass out. "You don't get to leave." A light formed in my hand, and materialized into a flame. "This is the power of Hellfire, enjoy." I shoved it into his face, giving him the full force of my malice. He only managed the beginnings of a scream before his head turned to ash. His body slumped down, lifeless. I made my way back to the princess, and knelt next to her bed. "It was an honor to protect you, Your Highness." I whispered, before I heard the bolt slide out of its own accord. My life ebbing, I collapsed in a heap next to her bed, smiling with the knowledge young Eiry was safe.

...

In my sleepy state, I felt my bedding shift. Instinctively, I craved to embrace the person but all my body got was my pillow. My smile remained, no less. "Thank you." I mumbled holding the pillow tighter. Wilhelm and I had beaten the Jabberwocky, and I had hugged him, only for him to lift me. We laughed together before exploring what Wonderland had to offer. I heard my door open and my eyes opened ever so slightly. "Grimm!" My mother's voice called. I was awake now. Wilhelm had been in my room! "My goodness..." She gasped before running over to my bed. "Eiry?!" I forced myself upright. Her arms embraced me tightly. "Send for Doc and my husband." She told the guard.

"Yes, Your Highness!" I heard metal scraping indicating the guard had left.

"M... Mom, what happened to Wilhelm?" She held my head against her chest.

"It'll be alright." She breathed. "Alright." She repeated as she pet my head. _**Is... Is he dead?**_ I clung to mother's gown. _**No... Please don't let it be so...**_

...

It is a very strange place, straddling life and death. Some believe it is a dark tunnel, with a light at the end. Others believe it is a land of white, and yet others believe it is seeing your life flash before your eyes. It was none of those things for me. I stood, a little worse for wear, in a meadow of yellow wildflowers. It was springtime. The air was full of a sweet scent, bringing back memories of places in my childhood. The blue sky stretched above me, clouds forming shapes easily recognizable. And there, in the middle of the field, was a familiar sight. "Jacob..." The name flew from my lips unbidden, leaving a familiar taste in my mouth. _**Dear brother.**_ I tried to run to him, to embrace him, but he only shook his head. I tried once more, and he repeated it. I was dumbfounded.

I heard him say, "It is not yet your time," and once he finished, I collapsed, letting whatever this was take me with it. I was apparently asleep for some time, how long, I didn't really know. I had fitful dreams, mostly of how things would play out, but Eiry kept jumping in and out, as if she were playing in Dreamlands of my mind. If only she knew the elder gods who called those realms their home. But I knew otherwise, I knew she wasn't actually there. Time passed, allowing me to heal. It took quite some time for me to recover fully.

...

Days passed, I waited by Wilhelm's side. No guard, dwarf, not even my parents could move me. Dark magic or not, this man saved my life. Whether they'd admit it or not, my parents were in his debt. How long it would delay his execution, I didn't know, but for the meantime he'd live. And until such time, a time I prayed would never come, I enjoyed his company, even if he was unconscious. I'd occasionally run my fingers through his hair, I would sleep beside him, and I would help feed him.

...

After days had passed, I opened my eyes, slightly, very slightly. It was late afternoon. Birds sang outside, as did dwarfs. Dust motes floated in the air, delineating the sun's rays. I blinked a few times, letting my eyes adjust to the light. As I did, I noticed a weight next to me. I lifted my head up, and saw the princess sitting next to me, or rather resting next to me, her red hair a veritable mop covering her face. I laid back, taking it all in. _**The girl cares for you.**_ I thought to myself. It was a rather awkward thought, really. She acted toward me as Rapunzel had towards her prince. I shook my head. _**No, this is innocent.** _ I mentally scolded myself. I turned over, and kissed her head, hoping not to wake her up. It seemed she had returned the favor. She began to stir. _**Damn.**_

"Wilhelm?" She grabbed for the closest thing to her, which happened to be my arm, and hugged it. She smiled in her sleep. "I'm glad you're safe."

There was a knock at the door. Doc had entered. "I... I need - " He saw the princess and walked over to the side closest to me. "I need to change your dressings." He whispered. Happy snuck in, pulling the princess from my arm so Doc could do his job.

"Ah, the medic is here..." I complied with Doc, though he wrapped my bandages extra tight, eliciting a yelp from me. Perhaps he didn't appreciate my comment. Once he was done, I laid back down, putting my arms behind my head. There was a faint stabbing pain, but nothing I couldn't handle. Doc and Happy left, and then it was just Eiry and I, her still sleeping, for the moment.

...

My eyes slowly blinked open. My fingers reached out, trembling as they did so, before making contact with the side of Wilhelm's face. "Are you well?" I asked. I felt rather dumb asking, though; he didn't have any pain killers or laughing gas to help him. I can't imagine the pain he was in, or had been in. _**The poor man.**_ He flashed me a smile, as if to reassure me.

"It's nothing I haven't experienced before. You should try turning to stone. Now that's getting between a rock and a hard place." He chuckled at his own joke only to grimace in pain. A frown tugged at my lips. _**He went through hell to protect me...**_

"Please... Take it easy." I brushed my fingers against his face. I stopped abruptly. _**This could be seen as inappropriate... Can't it?**_ I rolled my eyes at the thought. _**No. It's a gesture of affection, he did save my life. Now he's paying for it.**_ I pouted, though it was the truth. "Thank you, for saving my life." This felt like the scene where Belle was cleaning - er attempting to clean - the Beast's wound. Only scarcely, though.

"My pleasure, Your Highness." He seemed almost content with my actions.

"Mother knew you had to have saved me." I spoke my thought. "I... I don't think I have it in me to kill..." I looked at his profile and smiled vaguely. "Besides, they found ash. I can't do that type of magic, just snow and ice AND flora." My free hand summoned a tiger lily. "Tada!" I felt like such a nerd saying that. He reached for the flower and pulled it closer, taking in a gentle whiff.

"It's beautiful. As are you." I averted my gaze, my face flushing.

"Come off it." I chuckled awkwardly. "Don't say that stuff around dad, he may overlook the fact you saved their little gem." I looked back towards him. "Oh, right. Mother and father have left for this weird mission; they have been gone for a good couple days now." I bit my bottom lip. "However, they said they'd discuss your fate when they return."

"Hmm... That is a... Wait, what is today?" He tried to sit up, but his body fought him. A groan left his lips, as he muttered curses to himself about him being stupid. _**You're everything but, Wilhelm.**_

"Erm..." I look down to my solar powered watch. "Wednesday." I tilted my head in wonder. "Why?"

...

"Ah..." I knew I would not die once Snow and Charming returned. Events had been set in motion that would prevent that, but those same events would also propel Eiry to her fate. Of course, I couldn't tell anyone this. It was not for them to know.

"I can't promise anything but..." She held her hand over my bandaged wound and closed her eyes; concentrating. Coldness drifted into my abdomen, as if to attempt to numb my pain. I knew that this ordeal would not be one to be forgotten, not by me or the young princess. _**I can only hope that the Charmings remember it as well...**_


	5. We Cannot Separate

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
 **1:** I DO NOT own _Once Upon a Time_ , it's characters, or storyline. _Once Upon a Time_ , story and characters, is owned by both Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. I DO NOT own the OC twist on Wilhelm Grimm, his design, or this concept of him. This twist belongs to Will Clark. I DO NOT own any of the music featured in this story. I DO own Eiry Meagher, her story, and the art in my stories - be it commissioned or my own.  
 **2: _Bold-italic_** phrases will indicate Eiry's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. _Italic-underlined_ phrases will indicate when someone is using telepathy as a means of communication. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when someone, in their point of view, is reliving a memory. When you see "..." it means the point of view has shifted to another character.  
 **3:** The song for this chapter is "Never Alone" by Barlow Girl.

* * *

 **4.) We Cannot Separate 'Cause You're Part of Me  
** ***  
I cried out with no reply and I can't feel you by my side. So I'll hold tight to what I know: you're here and I'm never alone. And though I cannot see you, and I can't explain why. Such a deep, deep reassurance, you've placed in my life...  
***

 _ **Well, then.**_ I thought as I had the most unsettling and unnerving feeling that we were not alone, but then I already knew we weren't. Such an explosive show of magic I had done would have alerted Pan to about our arrival, which, admittedly, was what I wanted. Honestly, I wanted to meet him. We made our way through the jungle, with David slashing his sword around to cut down the tangled flora which was caught in our way.

"The ridge is just a few hundred paces up ahead." Hook informed.

"You really think we're going to be able to see Pan's hideouts?" Emma's worn voice asked.

"From there we should see everything." The pirate answered. "Including where he's keeping your son." He informed looking back at her.

"You know I could've just poofed us up here in an instant." Regina said as she waved her hand.

"Where? Have you any idea what's up here or anywhere?" Hook asked, turning towards the Queen. "There are dangers all about only I can guide us past." Out of nowhere, Eiry coughed as a glare held in her amethyst gaze. It would make sense; she did say she was the Queen of Neverland, obviously she's been here before and knew her way around. Hook chuckled nervously at her response. "My apologies, m'lady."

"He's right." Emma piped up. "Hook's lived here before," Eiry rolled her eyes. "If he says hiking up is the best way, then we listen." Snow White quickened her pace and held out the water satchel towards Emma.

"Here, you stay hydrated." She spoke.

"Thanks Mary Margaret." Emma took a swig of the water. I found it interesting how Emma still hasn't accept Snow as her mother, unlike Eiry. However, Eiry has experience having both take on the parental role while Emma hasn't.

"You know, Mary Margaret's a bit formal." She looked at Emma sheepishly. "You could call me mom, if you want. You've done it before." She smiled with a shrug. _**Oh my.**_ You could feel Emma's discomfort.

"But that was back when - "

"We were about to die. Oh no, I get it." She looked away as they began to tread onward. Eiry seemed to sense her mother's unhappiness and wrapped her left arm over her shoulder.

"Give it time mom..." Her voice calm and gentle. "She wasn't as fortunate as I was." Snow White turned her head and looked at the young princess, a smile gracing her lips.

"You're right, Eiry." Snow White agreed. Eiry returned Snow's smile. She was definitely a lot more expressive than Emma was, even granted me amusement from time to time. The group came to a halt when Hook grabbed onto Charming's arm. He was about the cut into some thorns. _**What's so bad about those, I wonder.**_

"No!" Hook called, his action earning a harsh tug as Charming freed himself.

"I can handle a couple of thorns." Charming barked.

"It's Dreamshade," Hook informed as he glanced towards the thorn bush. "It's not the thorns you need to worry about, it's the poison they inject you with. This plant is the source of the toxins I used on the Dark One."

"The poison that almost killed Gold?" Emma wondered.

"Indeed... I used a concentrated dose. In it's natural form, death would be much slower and far more painful." Hook weaved around the tree he stood beside. "I suggest we go this way." He mentioned as his body was curved to the left.

"Dad..." Rie's soft voice uttered. Charming looked around the right side of the bush. "Listen - "

"We'll go this way." Eiry rolled her eyes, glanced towards Hook, and glared behind her father's back.

"Your father's a distrustful fellow." Hook insinuated.

"He's just used to working with the bad guys." Emma commented.

"I can assure you, on this island, I am not the bad guy." Eiry looked as though she was biting her lip. _**What does she want to say?**_

"Yeah, well Pan's not supposed to be one either." You'd think by now Emma would know that not all stories are as they are written.

"Coming from the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming." Eiry smirked which caused Emma to roll her eyes.

"I wouldn't be talking, kid." With the word 'kid' spoken, Eiry's eyebrows knit together as she puffed her cheeks in childish debate. _**Heh.**_ A chuckle escaped my lips causing Eiry to send a glare my way. It was rather amusing.

"Not. A. Kid." She debated like a child.

"What possibly gave you that idea?" Hook questioned, retreating to the previous topic; the true villain of Neverland.

"Every story I ever heard as a child." Emma responded. _**You shouldn't always believe what you read.**_

"They got it wrong." Hook enlightened. "Pan is the most treacherous villain I've ever faced."

"And that's putting things mildly." Eiry grumbled. "Pathetic, self-righteous, greedy, cowardly son of a -"

"Tell me something love," Hook interrupted. He seemed to know of Eiry's ill will towards the fabled boy king. "In these stories, what was I like? Other than being a villain. Handsome, I gather?" Eiry covered her mouth as she seemed to battle a laugh, this seemed to cause Emma to react with a smile.

"If wax mustaches and perms are your thing." You can see by the look on Hook's face that he didn't know what perms were. It's understandable for someone coming from the Enchanted Forest.

"I take it by your tone, perms are bad?" He arched his brow.

"Up here!" Charming called, bringing Hook and I to come up last. Once we arrived, the group was stopped at the edge of a cliff. "We made it." Low and behold, there was a jungle below us. _**Quite ominous, if you ask me.**_ I took note of Eiry's reaction upon seeing the environment; she had hugged her body, her discomfort quite obvious.

"Pan's lair should be just right - "

"Where?" Regina asked impatiently. "All I see is jungle."

"Aye," The pirate answered. "Dark Jungle." Hook had pulled out his telescope and pulled it open, with his teeth. He took a gander in it. "It's grown somewhat since I last stepped foot in Neverland."

"'Cause the prick can never be satisfied with what he has." Rie muttered with a glare. Her negativity had to make me wonder just how wrongly he has done her.

"So this nature hike was for nothing." Regina's tone held and obvious irritation.

"Hook may have lead us astray - "

"Excuse me, who lead us in the opposite direction Hook advised us to take?" Rie asked with an arched brow, annoyance held in her amethyst eyes.

"At least we're in a good position to comb the jungle." Charming finished his thought, his eyes on his adopted daughter. She sighed in frustration as she rolled her eyes.

"Not exactly. The Dark Jungle is the last place you want to set foot." Hook pointed out. "We have to go around it. In order to do that, we will need our strength. I suggest we make camp."

"You wanna sleep while my son is out there suffering?" Regina barked.

"If you wanna live long enough to save the boy." Hook said, looking towards the once Evil Queen. "Yes." Once Hook walked away, immediately after Rie followed suit, then Regina, and I. Emma and Snow White were the last. Perhaps with this break everyone can think logically, as the only two who know this place go ignored most of the time. It's a shame, really. Everyone got comfortable, it was going to be a long night. My eyes swept over to the little princess, she seemed quite uneasy. I had to wonder why.

...

My skin crawled at the idea of being spied on, even if it wasn't new to me. You can never overcome such an uncomfortable feeling. "Lady R - " I glared towards Killian causing him to stop himself, though it was short-lived. "Is now a good time?" I let loose and aggravated sigh. _**Good grief, Killian.**_ I thought with a touch of bitterness. I walked over to him and slapped him. His head turned, eyes wide.

"It's water under the bridge. In the past. Let it go." I growled before I went to where I was previously and sat, cuddling against the tree trunk.

...

I laid out my belongings from my satchel, finding a blanket, a water skin, a length of rope, some food, flint and tinder, and my book and pen. I had a bookmark where I left off reading before. The book itself was an unassuming thing, though the name "Seelenschmiede," embossed with gold, shone brilliantly from the dull, stained brown leather cover. No matter how much was written in the book, I could always find space to write something new. It was a magical thing, indeed. I had originally used a quill when I wrote, but the invention of the fountain pen had been a boon, and I was always very careful with my nibs. I had adopted it almost immediately. I sat on my blanket, reading by the light of the stars, when I heard someone approach. Snow White. "Hello," I greeted her. "Don't be afraid, I won't bite." Wyrm Fang was sitting quite a ways from me, though she knew I could use magic. "Come, sit and sup with me. Charming can join us." She remained standing, going over potential results from her actions.

"I don't think Charming would like that," she responded, but she did sit down. Schnee Weiß. I knew her well. Rosenrot, as well, though I never did pass on that information. She was as lovely as a calm winter snow, pale and luminescent as the moon, and a spirit to match. She was, by far, the fairest of them all. I mused while she plucked up the courage to talk with me.

"Why are you here, Grimm?" She looked calm, but I could feel her fear, an admirable trait in a queen.

"I assure you, my motives are pure. I want to help you retrieve Henry. It was foretold I would help you." Those of the Forest knew I possessed future sight, though none of them could reason how. That was a secret, known to none but me.

"If Emma and Eiry trust you, then I do, too. It's just..." She faltered, biting her lip, searching for the words to say. I said them for her.

"I deal with the dead. I know. Magic has rules, and it seems I break them all the time. The thing of it is, I do not. The price I had to pay was a dear one."

Curiosity played in her mind, like a cat with string. "You did?"

"Yes, I did." My brother, Jacob. A tear rose unbidden, carving a path down my face.

...

I laid there watching my mother speak to Wilhelm. _**I hope chaos doesn't ensue** **.**_ I shook my head. _**No, that'd only happen if dad approached him.**_ I smiled recalling how often mother would try to get be to be a proper princess, gown and all. Her little Eiry had too much fire. I was just like she was when she was an outlaw. "Outlaw..." I muttered. If I hadn't stumbled across the wormhole that lead me to the Enchanted Forest, I would have been one. I did assault a diplomat, after all. _**But he tried to rape me.**_ I reasoned mentally, shutting my eyes tightly. I didn't even want to imagine what could have happened if I hadn't been so fortunate. I stood. "I'm going to find some source of water." I spoke to no one in particular.

"Eiry, it's not safe." Mother said. I looked towards her and smiled.

"You and dad taught me well. Besides, I have ears around this realm. I'll be warned prior to an attack." She sent me a curious gaze but I sent her a reassuring smile.

"Be safe." I nodded and re-armed myself.

...

I nodded to the little princess, and, as she walked away, I commented, "She is a fiery little one. Interesting play between that and her powers." Snow turned, a little surprised. "She's been touched by magic, and she has a streak of white in her red hair. It's obvious when you know what to look for." I explained. Just then, David stomped up to us. There was trouble afoot.

"Where did Eiry go?"

"Into the forest, why?" Snow answered him.

"Because it's dangerous! Dammit, she shouldn't be alone. I'm going after her." I stood up, dusting myself off.

"Wrong. I have kept your wife from you, I'm afraid. You two have fun, I will watch over the little princess."

"You're not going anywhere near her, you bastard." Charming drew his sword at me. And I thought he hated Regina.

"What do you think you're going to do if Pan finds her? Stab him? He'd fly circles around you before you got the chance. No, magic is a most powerful force here, and right now, that is what is needed to protect everyone. I will go after her." Charming couldn't argue with that. I grabbed Wyrm Fang and made my way into the jungle, keeping silent.

...

"A creek lies ahead, m'lady." The bird chirped. _**Ryder.**_ I smiled and nodded.

"I remember." I pulled out my water bottle. _**Kinda dumb of me to not refill it when I got home but I didn't have the time.**_ I shook my head before reaching the bottle into the water. _**It would have been too far to trek to enter the Heart of Neverland so this'll do.**_ I began to hum as the bottle filled with fresh cold water. I stopped my humming and took a swig. _**Gods, that's nice.**_ I was content til the wind picked up, which was normally a sign for when the Spirits of Neverland would speak to me, but all I heard was: _company_. I wasn't alone but the question is: are they friend or foe? I readied my bow to be safe.

...

Yep, the eyes were on me. On me! Apparently, I was the most interesting person on the island, aside from Henry. I giggled, the memory of those ridiculous advertisements for "The Most Interesting Man in the World" coming unbidden into my head. It made for an amusing sight. I heard the word, "Catch!" I spun, and had milliseconds to pluck an arrow out of the air aimed for my heart.

I quoted, "That is not dead which can eternal lie, and with strange aeons even death may die." I looked up into the trees. "Is that what you were hoping for? Pan?"

...

"Ryder!" I called to the little purple bird

"Yes, your majesty?" He wondered. I glared. I knew Pan wasn't far ahead, I could smell his smugness.

"Find him and report back to me." He chirped and took off. _ **If you hurt anyone, you'll be dealing with me.**_ I thought as a growl escaped my lips. Moments later, Ryder appeared.

"He's ahead with a man I know not of." I arched a brow. _**Wilhelm?**_ I guess it made sense. He did unleash a boat load of magic. I clutched my bow. _**Please be safe.**_ I thought as I wondered forward.

...

I knew Pan was just outside my reach, toying with me, playing a game only he knew the rules for. "You are the boy king of this island, I hear. You like having fun. Playing games. How about we play a game, just you and me." I heard a hearty laugh, full of mirth and enmity, echo through the trees. All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my back, and something warm and wet.

A voice whispered in my ear, "You're already spoiling my game. Now die."

...

"Get away from him!" I hissed as I let loose an arrow. I knew Pan would avoid it, after all he's all about self-preservation. To add to that, I obviously gave away my standing. I don't know why I'm getting involved, clearly Wilhelm can take care of himself, but I guess it's just the Mama Bear in me. The arrow missed. _**Of course.**_ Pan vanished seconds before it would impale him.

Wilhelm breathed a "Thank you," before he fell to his knees, then to the ground. I ran towards him. Thankfully Ryder flew and delivered the 'medication' I had used before on someone else.

"Hold on Wilhelm. It'll be alright." I whispered as I caressed the uninjured part of his back. I then dipped my fingers into the liquid and gently applied it. I closed my eyes and infused my energy into the the serum. _**Bare with me, this will take time.**_ I couldn't heal him the way other magic users can. My magic is limited.

...

As I came to, I was laying down back at camp. Everyone else was gathered around Emma, who had received a map from Pan. _**Pan...**_ I made up my mind about him: I hated him. I tried to get up, but it wasn't happening. I fell back and groaned and grimaced in pain. Pan had stabbed me in the back, the coward. I wondered how I had made it back. More than likely, Hook and Charming had to do it, while Rie, Snow, and Emma tried to keep Charming, Hook, and Regina from killing me. If only they knew how much they owed me, but I'm not Rumple. I have a few altruistic bones in my body. I grabbed for my water skin, my throat dry as the desert and my mouth like sandpaper, but it was nowhere near me. _**Damn.**_ I fell back, resigning myself to my waterless fate.

...

"Please rest, Wilhelm..." My voice trailed as I walked towards him. "It'll take time til you're healed." I sat next to him. "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner..." I looked away. I reached for his water and pulled him towards me as gently as I could. "Drink up." I truly did feel like a mother caring for an ill child. _ **Gods, I'm messed up.**_ I shook the brief smile away.

...

I noted her motherly instincts and smiled weakly. "You will make an excellent mother someday." I observed, as I took a swig of the water. "It appears I underestimated Pan, and kept you from your rendezvous. I apologize for that." I coughed, and spears lanced through my back, making me wince. "It would seem you are also holding back secrets, too..." I trailed off.

...

"Psh. Like I care." I rolled my eyes. "I could've gone the rest of my life not seeing, or hearing the name, Peter Pan, and I would've been just peachy." I glared towards the forest. "Gods, I loathe that guy..." His mentioning 'rendezvous' broke me of my negative mind set. "What do you mean rendezvous?" I tilted my head in wonder.

...

"A mid-jungle clandestine meeting with your subjects strikes me as rather secretive, no?" I coughed once again, the pain weakening, but still potent. "You weren't just getting a drink."

...

"Aw. And I thought we trusted one another." I teased playfully sticking out my tongue. "In all seriousness, I was just getting a drink. Pan happening to be in the area was - " I stopped myself. _**Nope, can't call it a coincidence.**_ I shook my head. "He must have sensed you. You do omit a high level of magical energy." I looked over to him. "He's never been able to sense me. As for those who respect me and my rule, they can always sense me."

...

"Ah, I see," I said, starting to drowse again. "Well then, I suppose I need my rest, if we're to set off in the morning. I may be immortal, but I can still be killed, and that blade did a number on me." I laid my head back, then lifted it again. "Thank you, little princess. I am starting to find my debt toward you unpayable in a lifetime." I reached out to push a stray hair away from her face, as I had done with her adopted mother many years ago.

...

"Goof." I placed a kiss atop of his mask. "Rest easy, Wilhelm." I waited until he drifted off to leave his side so I too could sleep. In my sleep I dreamed of the pleasant memories I forged being here. Tinkerbell, Killian, the youngest Lost Boys, Felix. However, the pleasant memories disappeared.

Out of nowhere the promise Pan made me years ago echoed in the background. "No matter where you go or who you're with, I will find you." I saw Henry appear. Next thing I knew, I was grabbed from behind hearing the words: "I found you." My body jolted upward as my flesh was cloaked in a thin veil of cold sweat. _ **Don't let him get under your skin.**_ I mentally lectured myself. Everyone was asleep. I sighed. _ **Well, I'm not falling asleep anytime soon. Not til Henry is safe and we're out of Neverland.**_ I laid my head against the tree. _**I will find you Henry, just please be patient.**_

...

I awoke the next morning noting two things. Well, three, really. First, there was no pain in my back. Good. Second, everyone was still going on about the damned map. Okay. Third, no one had bothered to wake me for such an important discussion. How rude. I got up and tottered over to where everyone else was gathered, bleary-eyed from my excursion the previous night. Regina had grabbed onto the map, she had intentions of using her magic. _**Oh, no.**_

...

"I'm beginning to think there isn't a map on here." Regina stopped. "It doesn't mean it can't lead us to Henry."

"I thought we decided that using magic was a bad idea." Dad pointed out, and literally pointed at the map.

"For once I agree with the prince." Father looked at Killian. "I told you were getting along."

"Regina, please." I looked towards her. "I wanna avoid Pan as much as possible but if you break his rules..." A shudder shook my body. "It's best we focus on helping Emma unlock the map." _**Don't get me wrong, I want to save Henry as much as anyone else here - if not more - but Pan... I would rather not see him again til I desire it so.**_

...

"Regina, please, listen to them." I just had to go and open my big mouth. Of all the people here, surely she could appreciate what I do, but alas, I was the straw that broke the camel's back. She held it up and put a spell on the map.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Emma asked.

"A locator spell." Regina quickly replied. "This parchment belongs to Pan, it will lead us to him." The glowing map gently fluttered up from her hands, and drifted off towards the Dark Jungle. You had to admire her tenacity, but her methods were lacking in finesse and rationality.

"So it appears we will be venturing into the Dark Jungle." Hook's voice lacked enthusiasm. Then again anything with "dark" in it's name doesn't usually strike up a lot of positive energy.

"You mean the place you told us not to never set foot?" Emma questioned.

"That's the one." The pirate informed.

"Well Emma, you said you wanted to be the leader. Lead." Regina advised.

"Thanks a lot Regina." Rie's voice hissed, her energy was definitely suited for an adventure in the Dark Jungle. I knew this was a suicide run but I also knew not to question a mother's love. It was just a matter of time before the folly would be realized.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I half-asked, half-groaned.

...

I slapped my forehead. _**Bloody Hell.**_ I let loose a heavy sigh. _ **It was gonna happen sooner or later.**_ Damn her and her admirable yet troublesome stubbornness. "This is not going to end well." I thought out loud, glaring behind Regina's back. You'd think she'd listen to me, I never steered her wrong in the past. _**I just hope nothing bad comes of it.**_ I thought glaring ahead. But I knew otherwise. _**Knowing Pan, however, we'll be encountering each other soon. Much to my dismay.**_ Honestly, I could've gone in and out with Henry but they were persistent. _**Then again,**_ I bit my lip in thought, _ **I didn't bring it up.**_ They don't know my past here and I'd rather them not, unless absolutely necessary. It's meaningless.

"Ready to thank me?" Regina wondered. _**No. No I am not.**_ I thought with a glare.

"Actually, yeah." Emma answered. Once more I slapped my forehead. _**NO ONE UNDERSTANDS!**_ I mentally cried. _**We are all in very real danger!**_ I wanted to cry out of anguish.

"If you let me do it sooner, maybe we would have found him by now."

"Your magic is not all that." I spat bitterly. Regina sent me a glare before walking onward. Normally Regina and I are on good terms but our situation was disrupting it, putting her in a far from friendly mood. _**I don't blame her nor will I hold it against her.**_ As we walked I hugged my body, my skin crawling once more.

"Wait," The paper stopped which caused all of us to stop walking forward. "He's there. Pan." A growl rang from my throat. _**No, the bloody Easter Bunny.**_ "I can feel his smugness." She was right, though, Pan was waiting for us. He was ready to dish out the consequences for breaking his rules. My dad drew his sword.

"Shall we?" He offered. "While we still have the element of surprise on our side." I shook my head. _**Wrong.**_ I glared past everyone. _**Then again, why listen to the notorious Captain Hook or the Queen of Neverland, the only people who know Pan better than anyone?**_

"Careful." Hook cautioned. "He may look like a boy but he's a bloody demon."

"Be on guard," It was my turn to warn the group. "Pan's serious about his games. He's an even bigger pain in the ass when his rules are broken, it gives him a reason to be all high and mighty." Venom dripped hung on my tone, every syllable.

"And how would you know this, Eiry?" Regina's irritated voice questioned. A feeling of uneasiness wash over me due to her question.

"The Spirits of Neverland." I answered. I wasn't lying. They told me he was displeased and ready to dish out the consequences. "Only those with pure hearts can hear them."

...

"Pure hearts?" I had voiced my thought subconsciously. That was new to me. _**Only children have pure hearts.**_ I thought. _**So how is she able to hear them at her age?**_ Before the answer could come, we finally met our host.

...

I looked at Wilhelm before looking ahead. _**God dammit.**_ I thought bitterly. "Henry!" Emma called. Of course Emma thought it was Henry. _**Nice facade, too bad I can smell your corruption from a mile away.**_ Pan turned and the group stepped back.

"Somehow, I told you so won't quite cover it." I admitted with a heavy sigh. "Let's get this over with, yeah?" I wondered as I glared at Pan.

...

I kept a wary eye to Pan, unsure of his next move. As much as I had future sight, in my own special way, I did not have it for myself, and I was not about to die here. Wyrm Fang shone in the starlight, my knuckles turning white around its haft. Pan jeered, an evil glint in his eye. "Hi Emma." Pan greeted.

"Where the hell is Henry?!" She demanded.

"You broke the rules. That's not fair. Bad form." He mocked as he paced forward. "I expected more from you captain." He addressed Hook.

"Aye," Killian breathed. "And you get it."

"Give Henry to me." Emma advised.

"Sorry, I can't. Don't you know? Cheaters never win." He smirked. Suddenly, a whole lot of Pan's Lost Boys surrounded us, going for the attack. _**Of course this would happen.**_ I thought.

...

I sat on the ground. I refused to fight these boys. They were innocent in my eyes, even if they were influenced by Pan. He however was a different story. Pan is the epicenter of this bothersome ordeal. I won't hold what happens here against them, but I would hold it against him. I folded my arms across my chest waiting for this to be done. I had noticed that Killian had his back turned and Felix, Pan's second in command, was about to strike. I couldn't allow that. I pushed off the ground and ran towards them. Felix's club met my bow. It rattled in my grasp but held strong. I pushed Felix backward, leading him to the tree behind him. "Stand down, Felix." I commanded in a hushed tone. His gaze held confusion only to be taken over by a glare. He wouldn't act this way if he knew my identity, if he could see my physical appearance, but I digress. Pan whistled calling his Lost Boys back. He was retreating. "Typical Pan doing the only thing he's good at," I shrugged. "Running away." Pan seemed to disregard my comment, but the Lost Boys whispered about it behind him.

"Remember what I told you: that map will show you where he is," He approached us. "Only when you stop denying who you are." He stepped back. "I'll be sure to give Henry your regards." He turned and left with his pack of feral boys.

"Coward." I muttered. Once a coward, always a coward. When I glanced towards my father, I noticed that he winced ever-so-briefly. _**Dad...**_ I thought as my gaze softened. A moment later my mother examined his wound.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take a look at that?" She wondered, her tone gently.

"I was lucky, my jacket wasn't." I knew he was lying but it's not my place to tell her. He needs to be man enough to tell her. "Don't worry about it. I think we have bigger issues." They made their way over to Emma, I however was debating about taking leave. I wanted Henry to know with certainty that someone is here for him. _**Pan obviously heard my comment, I said it loud enough, and is probably waiting til I separate from the group to get even.**_ I rationalized. _ **If he doesn't confront me, one of his Lost Boys will.**_ I clutched at my cloak. _**I won't let you win, it's time you realized that Peter Pan can, and will, fail.**_

It was decided: _**I'm going.**_ I grabbed my bow and fastened my quill. "Where do you think you're going, young lady?" Dad asked, obviously displeased.

"Leaving." He stepped towards me.

"No you are not. You saw what Pan is capable of, I'm not letting you put yourself in that kind of danger, Eiry." A frown danced across my face. "And what about that remark of yours, I'm sure he won't let that slide." I turned away from him.

"Why do you care?" My chest became tight as I clenched my fists. "Every time I say something, it falls on deaf ears! Why stick around? At least with Pan, I won't be ignored, let alone by my own family!" I bit my bottom lip to fight the tears that threatened to fall. "Besides, Henry needs to know we're here for him. Whether you like it or not, I'm going." With that said, and before another word could be said, I took off running into the Dark Jungle.

...

I sidled up to David. I knew those words had stung, I could see it in his face. "The power our children hold over us, to heal or to harm, is quite extraordinary," I mused.

"What would you know? You don't have any children," David bit back, a dull rage evident behind those words. He was dealing with a teenager, and those, well, they are a force unto themselves. "What advice could you give me on parenting?"

"Go to her," I said plainly. "Protect her, talk things out with her, try to understand her point of view. We'll be okay for now." I smiled sympathetically at him. "Go get your daughter back."

The dull rage and hurt changed to a mulling over of my words, then changed to understanding. "Keep them safe," he ordered. "Any harm comes to them, it will be on you." Still distrusting, but I could work with that.

"Yes, sir. Now, go get her." I watched as David barreled into the Dark Jungle. The best thing about him was his love of family, and the tenacity that came with it. It was a feeling I knew all too well.

...

As expected, I was followed. I closed my eyes and struggled to breathe as I hid from his sights. So bloody stubborn. I looked up the woven branches above me. **_Lead him back, I can't be followed by my family._** With a gentle breeze, I knew the Spirits of Neverland respected my mental command. _**Forgive me, dad.**_ Once they had confirmed that he was gone, I took off once more. After a few moments of travelling, I knew I was no longer alone, and not in the company of my family either. _**'Bout time.**_ I thought with a roll of my eyes. I was grabbed from behind, a firm grasp indeed. I immediately knew who it was. "Found you, little princess." Felix's harsh tone spoke. His arms wrapped around me and not in a comforting embrace either.

"You shouldn't have strayed, little lamb." Pan's voice cooed before he appeared before me. "I must say, you have a lot of nerve to call me a coward." A glare held in his gaze only to fall apart. "My apologies, we haven't been acquainted yet." A smirk tugged at his lips. "I'm Peter - "

"Shut. Up." I hissed bitterly. He seemed taken back by my reaction. _**His arrogance is the most unattractive thing about him.**_

"Quite some fire you got." He got close to me grabbing onto my chin. "I like fire."

"Yeah?" I pulled my head back enough to get his hand off of me only to headbutt him, causing his nose to _crack_. His cocky demeanor changed quickly as his eyes widened, drawing back, and holding his nose. "How's that for fire, Pan?" I mused with a smirk, which fell when his smirk returned.

"My, my." Pan mused. "I must say, I like you." I frowned at his remark. "Yes. You will be fun." His words grossed me out, to say the least. _**Ew.**_ I knew the fun he was referring to was not the kind I'd enjoy. His smirk grew, he knew he was disturbing me and was enjoying it.

"Keep dreaming, Pan." I warned with a glare. "Pathetically desperate cowards aren't my type."

"All this fire leads me to wonder just how wild you'd be - "

"Something you'll NEVER know." I growled. Pan's fingers stroked my cheek. I pulled my head away. My eyes widened when he grabbed onto my hair and pulled my face towards his. His green eyes became dark.

"Oh, love, I always get what I want." His eyes flashed towards Felix and then everything became dark.


	6. We'll Rise Up

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
 **1:** I DO NOT own _Once Upon a Time_ , it's characters, or storyline. _Once Upon a Time_ , story and characters, is owned by both Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. I DO NOT own the OC twist on Wilhelm Grimm, his design, or this concept of him. This twist belongs to Will Clark. I DO NOT own any of the music featured in this story. I DO own Eiry Meagher, her story, and the art in my stories - be it commissioned or my own.  
 **2: _Bold-italic_ ** phrases will indicate Eiry's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. _Italic-underlined_ phrases will indicate when someone is using telepathy as a means of communication. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when someone, in their point of view, is reliving a memory. When you see "..." it means the point of view has shifted to another character.  
 **3:** The song for this chapter is "All About Us" by t.A.T.u.

* * *

 **5.) We'll Rise Up  
** ***  
They don't know, they can't see, who we are. Fear is the enemy. Hold on tight, hold on to me, 'cause tonight it's all about us.  
***

With Rie and David gone, Emma and Snow deep in thought, and Regina being Regina, I slumped back onto a tree, putting my head back against the smooth bark, eyes closed. _**Already this expedition has gone awry.**_ I thought. With everyone being so damned stubborn, they can't see the end of the journey. It was excruciatingly annoying. Frustrating, even. I gritted my teeth from the effort of thinking. I heard a set of footsteps approach from my periphery, and the owner of those footsteps sat down in front of me. Opening my eyes, Hook was revealed to me. "Is there anything you want?" I wasn't in the mood for games.

"Well, there is, actually. Who are you?" The pirate's exact bluntness caught me a little off guard. I supposed this was his way of being serious.

"Fair enough question, I suppose. My name is Wilhelm Grimm."

"That's your name, mate. Who are you?" _**Damn, I had hoped that would suffice.**_ Groaning, I sat up straight, and said: "I am the keeper of a thousand different legends from a hundred different lands. I am a necromancer in these parts, but in my land, where I'm from, they call me 'archivist'. I know Snow and David and Regina quite well, and more from the realms. I have seen them all, from the Enchanted Forest, to the demon-infested lands of the East. I've supped with Old Man Coyote and lived to tell the tale. I've told stories with Anansi the Spider. I've rattled bones and rolled dice and answered riddles and risen from the ashes. I am Wilhelm Grimm." Hook was a clever man, I knew. His story could be found in my book, as well as numerous others. He chewed on the information I'd given him, taking it in slowly.

Then, a thought occurred to him: "You're a necromancer, yeah? You can bring back the dead?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." I confirmed.

"Can you bring her back? My Milah?" _**Damn.**_ I didn't want this subject to come up. I knew I had to be careful with how I answered him.

"I cannot interfere with the past, present, or future that way - "

"Well, why not?!" Hook shouted. "If you have so much power, it should be a simple matter of bringing her back to me!"

"Destiny is set in stone. You can't change it. I can't change it, even with my power. Regina asked this same question, and I will reply to it in the same way: your story isn't yet finished. You have your own destiny, as Milah, Rumple, Pan, everyone has theirs. Even me." I did, however, fail to tell him I didn't know my own fate.

"I have a destiny?" I could see there was a glimmer in his eye, one unfamiliar to him, but one I knew well.

"Yes, of course you do." He seemed satisfied with that answer, and went to rejoin the main group.

...

 _ **Who is this woman?**_ I grabbed the jaw of the unconscious female and lifted her head. What little light in the area was enough for me to see just who this woman was. I had to clench my jaw to refrain from letting loose a gasp. This new player was someone I didn't count on seeing. _**This isn't possible...**_ She was the same woman who's departure lead me to this life; if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be Peter Pan. _**Lady Snow.**_ I had memorized every detail about this woman; some could argue that the tediousness of memorizing Lady Snow's features was obsessive. Every so often, when I'd think about her near the Tree of Regrets, I'd be roped down because of the fact that I never had the chance to finish what had been started, and now that she's here, I can get everything I want - no, deserve. "I'll go put her in a ca - "

"We're bringing her back to camp." Felix lifted a brow. I couldn't believe he was questioning my authority; the last time he did that was the night prior to Rie's departure, where he received his final scar from me. A growl hung in my throat, but I simply said: "If she gets out of hand, we have one available." He nodded with a malicious smile. As his back turned to me, I wobbled as my sight became momentarily blurry. It was happening. I had to hurry this along if I was going to be successful. _**Just a bit longer.**_ With that thought, I lifted her up, and we made our way back towards the campgrounds.

...

I groaned only to be welcomed by plush bedding. _**Where am I?**_ I pushed myself up only to fall back into the sheets, hissing from the pain in my neck. "Careful now, girl." Felix's voice came from across the room. His tone reflecting both annoyance and boredom. I attempted to sit upright, only this time much slower. The moonlight from the bedside window illuminated the room well enough for me to see more than a silhouette. _**Felix...**_ I couldn't deal with him right now; Henry needed to know I was here.

"I... I have to go." I muttered only to have Felix take a threatening step towards me.

"You're not going anywhere. Pan wants you to remain here til he comes for you, and if I have to subdue you again in order to keep you here, I will." I knew he wasn't lying, and I knew how loyal he was to Pan. There was no way I was going to get out of this easily, at least not til I recover from when he last hit me.

...

I had managed a few minutes of shuteye before David stumbled back into camp, dazed and confused. Surely greater powers had guided him back. I cursed under my breath when he stated the obvious. "I lost her."

"Well, go back and look for her." Regina ordered, her fatigue becoming apparent. She wanted to blast Pan, that much was certain. A pang of fear and pain flashed over me, it was something I could not ignore. _**No.**_

"Pan has captured Eiry." The others leered in my direction, wary of my precognition. "We must find our way. Now."

"And how do you know that, Necromancer?" Charming asked bitterly. It was clear he still had no love for me.

"Because I can feel it." I replied. Hook nodded in agreement. It seemed like he was MY only champion in this affair. _**I won't let you win, Pan.**_ I thought selfishly. Now that the secret of the map had been unveiled to us, we trekked along, me at the head, where everyone could see me. I guess I was still just a pawn in everyone's scheme. Emma, drawing from her bondsperson days, barked orders at me, drawing from the knowledge of the map. I managed to trailblaze like a pro, not letting flora or fauna get in my way. "Somehow, no matter what it takes, I will find you, Eiry..."

"To the left," Emma called out to me. Already, I had dealt with quite the heart-stopping threat, from plants that wanted us dead, to traps the boy king had left for us. We were going straight through the path he wanted us to take, but we had no other choice. To veer left or right from the knife's edge would have spelt disaster for us.

"Say, Emma, what do you know of this place?" I asked, wondering aloud. Surely some conversation was better than none.

"Only what I saw in the Disney cartoon." Came her brief reply. _**In other words: little to nothing.**_ I thought before a heavy sigh left my lips.

"This forest is different than your cute little Enchanted Forest," Hook interjected. "It's more wild, more untamed than what you're used to. Pan controls it with an iron fist. He has spies everywhere." Regardless of the little exchange, my mind raced in our search to find Henry and Eiry. _**Are they safe? Are they alright? What does Pan have in store for them?**_

"Hey," Charming said, as he drew nearer to his beloved, who was treading behind me. "Need a break?"

"No, I'm good." Her voice was as breathy as his, but she was tenacious; she had a goal, and would stop at nothing to accomplish it. That's just the way she is, which is something I could relate to, especially now.

"You see, you shouldn't tax yourself." He debated.

"Oh, so you need a break?" I could hear the smile in her tone, and had we not been in the situation we were currently in, I would be smiling as well.

"No." _**That's a lie.**_ "No, I'm good."

"David Nolan let himself go?"

"Does he look like he let himself go?" I couldn't fight the smirk that clawed at my lips. Regardless of the situation, there had to be some light to it.

"How much further?" The sheer disgust and impatience in Regina's voice killed the light-hearted - albeit short-lived - moment.

"Should be getting close to Pan's lair." Emma replied. _**If only that were true.**_ I may not be a Seer, nor did I know everything there was to know about him, but I knew Pan liked his games, and so did Eiry; she knew not to trust him. Mind you, that only made me wonder why she'd go off on her own, especially if she knew Pan as well as she lead on. It was foolish, but, knowing her, she had to have had a reason.

"Perhaps you can be a bit more specific...?" I wondered aloud. The rustling of the fauna around us came to a stop. I turned and looked at the gang who encircled Emma and the map.

"On a straight-line course," She fumbled with the map. "Son of a bitch..." I approached the lot and looked at the map. "How is it now behind us? How can that be?"

"You got us lost." The bitterness in Regina's tone was clear and present.

"She didn't." Hook defended, as he lifted the lantern. "It's the camp; Pan's moving it."

"He's playing tricks on us." Charming sighed.

"No, Pan's playing his game." I ground my teeth together. I may like my fair share of games, but not when innocent people are involved. _**How they expected otherwise is beyond me.**_

"If Pan's camp keeps moving, how are we going to them?"

"We wait." I reasoned, earning a glare from the group. I simply shrugged. "Eventually Pan will want us to find them, that or he'll become too exhausted from magically moving their camp, that the location will be stable. Whichever happens first."

"So this whole thing has been for nothing." Defeat hung in Emma's tone.

"I told you walking was idiotic." Regina has clearly lost her patience. "If we could just use some magic, we could materialize into the camp, and grab both Henry and Eiry."

"We don't know where the camp is." Snow was always the voice of reason. "Have you even been listening?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. _**Please, Gods, don't let them start a cat fight. Not now, at least.**_

"Pan will have shields against magic. Such an attempt would end in your death, and, more importantly, mine." Hook added. "That's why we're walking."

"Well then, what's your idea?" Regina's snarkiness replaced her impatient tone. "How are we going to find it?"

"By using someone he trusts." He defended.

"Who?" Disbelief was clearly written into Charming's facade. "Because I guess he certainly doesn't trust you."

"A fairy who lived here when I was about." I raised an eyebrow. Knowing what was written on Earth, the fable, I could only imagine it was Tinker Bell. "She may still be on the island. She'd be an inside source; knows all about he camp, and can get us in. She might even have some pixie dust left. Perhaps we can fly in." Emma blinked towards him.

"You mean fairy dust." Poor Emma; she wasn't aware that they were two different things. Then again, given she only knows so much about magic, I can't hold it against her.

"No, pixie dust." Charming corrected. "It's stronger, like nuclear fairy dust." They wouldn't believe me if I told them that pixie dust has a big sister who is basically pixie dust on steroids, according to legend anyway.

"Wait," Emma interjected before anymore could be said. "Fairy... Tinker Bell?" The disbelief in Emma's aura was surprising. _**How can you question that when you're in Neverland, and have encountered both Peter Pan and Captain Hook?**_

"You know her?" Hook asked. With the question acting as a confirmation, I could see Regina's presence shift into an uncomfortable one.

"Every kid in the world... Knows her." Emma rolled her eyes.

"It's a bad idea." Regina debated. Emma tilted her head curiously, while the rest of them looked at her in wonderment. "Mark my words, this Tinker Bell is NOT going to save us."

"If she's our only chance at recovering Eiry and Henry, we have to take it." I reasoned. They looked at me, all seemingly dumbfounded.

"Wilhelm's right." The pirate came to my defense. "It's our only shot."

"That's settled then." Emma nodded. "Lead the way, Hook." I stepped aside, letting the pirate pass me by. I knew time wasn't on our side, but if Eiry had taught me anything - other than unconditional kindness - it was to never lose hope, no matter how dark things may be.

...

I sat atop of Pan's bed, knees pulled up to my chin, trying to figure out a game plan. _**I have to get out of here.**_ Felix had left a while ago, and now, the twins had switched. The eldest one had wild dirty blonde hair and green eyes, while his younger twin had blue-green eyes. Even though he was the elder brother, he was just like his younger brother; just as curious, and just as adventurous. He made his way away from the door and knelt down, arms folded on top of the bed. "Why are you here?" He asked. I lifted my head and looked over to him, a solemn smile playing on my lips.

"To save my brother." He looked down to the bedding.

"And Henry's your brother?" He glanced up at me shyly between his unkempt bangs. I nodded. "But Pan wants him, and what Pan wants - "

"He believes he's entitled to get." I cut him off, bitterness hanging in my tone. "But he really isn't. Trust me, dear, he's not the godly figure he thinks he is."

"I know." He pressed his lips into his arm. "At first he was nice and fun, but then he was mean and cruel." A sigh left his lips. "Can I tell you something you promise not to tell Pan?" I unwrapped myself and laid down in front of him, catching his eyes and ensuring my honesty.

"Mum's the word." I smiled warmly.

"Most of us want to leave. We would have left ages ago, especially after Lady Rie left, but no one can leave without his say so." He hid his face in his arms. "I've tried to be strong, especially for my brother, but - "

"You are strong." I placed my hand on top of his head, which caused him to look up at me with shocked, tear-filled eyes. I pressed my forehead against his. "As soon as you lose hope, you lose the will to live. So don't lose hope, okay?" He nodded shyly. "Good boy." I kissed his forehead. As warm as this moment was, it ended abruptly when Pan opened the door. There was a darkness in his glare I hadn't seen before. The elder twin rushed away from me.

"I... I..." He was at a loss for words, too shaken by fear. The boy's frightened eyes fell on me. **_He needs help..._** I simply smiled at him. _**He's gonna get it.**_

"I was getting rather bored of silence. Thanks for the chat, sweetheart." My kindness and the warmth of my smile seemed to put the scared teen at ease. He smiled a goofy smile, and then rushed out of the cabin. As soon as the door closed, Pan relaxed ever-so-slightly, and nestled into the door frame. His predatory green eyes watching me. It felt as though his gaze burned my flesh.

"Been making friends with my Lost Boys, have you?" I pushed myself from my previous laying position, and sat upright.

"Someone has to be a friend to them."

"Good 'cause - "

"'Cause you sure as hell aren't one." In a blink, Pan was literally right in front of me. I leaned back to give us some space between us, but he quickly closed that gap. While I was propped up on my elbows, he hovered over me, his face an inch away from mine. Green battled amethyst as our glares danced.

"My friends worship me. They owe me their lives. I am, after all, their king." He defended. However, I expected a completely different tone; instead of his defensive tone, it was strained, breathy even. I fought the burning curiosity, and continued to try and gain some distance.

"Then explain the crying." My tone held utter bitterness. "'Cause that sounds like a plea for freedom to me." I quickly found Pan's hand around my neck, and my body forced down into the mattress. However, it was shock that forced my body down, not him. He had never grabbed me by the throat before, and what's even more surprising is it wasn't a tight grip. Quite loose, actually, and getting looser. My glare eased into a curious gaze. _**What the hell is he doing?**_ I flinched beneath him when his hand trailed up along my arm. My eyes widened as I felt something surround my wrist. I lifted my head and saw that it was a glowing golden bracelet-like thing, that had a glowing white chain leading to the bed post. _**What the hell?!**_ I quickly looked at him. A serious look captured his gaze. "So, what, I'm your prisoner now, too?" Without a single word in response, he pushed himself off the bed and headed towards the door. He stopped momentarily to glance towards me, only to venture onward. "I have to get out of here." I muttered as I tugged at the chain, only to feel light headed. _**I... It's draining my energy!**_

...

We had been walking for a while now, following Hook's leadership well, even Charming. "Emma?" I could hear the blonde stop momentarily to allow Regina to catch up.

"There is another way."

"Is there?"

"Magic." I rolled my eyes. _**Again with this, Regina.**_ I had to wonder why, exactly, she was so hostile in seeking Tinker Bell. There was a story there, one I'd have to read later on.

"Didn't we just do through this?" _**Thank you.**_

"I'm not talking about my magic, I'm talking about our magic - "

"I'm not interested." _**Go Emma.**_ "One thing I learned is it always comes with a price."

"Well, sometimes not using it comes with a price, too." Man, Regina was desperate to use her magic instead of seeking the help from someone who knows Pan as well as Hook does, if not more so. "I bet you and I combined are strong enough to overpower Pan." _**You're clearly not going to outsmart him, especially not in his territory.**_

"What if we're not?" Seems this pause caused everyone to halt. Snow walked up beside Emma. "I don't want to take a chance on that; we're talking about Henry's life."

"I'm aware of that." Regina defended herself.

"Look, I know you don't like this plan, let's just see it through." Emma was certainly like Snow, at least once in a while. "Let's at least see if we can find Tinker Bell."

"You think it's the best plan because your boyfriend came up with it?"

"My boyfriend?" Emma shook her head. "Hook?" Emma seemed at a loss for words. "What's your problem?"

"She just lost Neal." Snow argued. Regina realized she messed up, now let's see if she'll own it.

"Sorry." It was half sincere, but I'm sure they'll take it. "I'm just worried about Henry."

"We all are." Snow assured with a solemn smile. "But, if we keep stopping, we're taking time away from finding him." The three ladies eased up.

"You're right. Let's... Move on, then." With those words uttered, we were on the move again. While we walked, a knot had continuously ripped into my stomach. My worry for Eiry was unsurprisingly high. I mean, I was worried about Henry, but I knew the general idea of what he had in store for him, I can't say the same about her. All I could do, at this point, was think: _**Be safe.**_ On an endless loop. We must have been close, what with Hook heaving a sigh of relief. I stopped for a moment and glanced back. Emma had once again been stopped by Regina. I rolled my eyes and followed the others. We reached a tall tree with a ladder embedded into the trunk. Hook climbed up first.

"No one's home." He finished climbing, pulling himself into the hole. "Come on up."

"Where would it be?" Charming asked as he pulled himself into Tinker Bell's abode, only to be followed by Emma, then Snow, and finally by me.

"She wouldn't leave dust laying around, mate." The one handed pirate informed. "It's not here, I promise. Sorry."

"It's pretty bare." Emma informed. I wasn't entirely surprised, someone of Tinker Bell's persona wouldn't have very many keepsakes. Not of her own, anyway. "Reminds me of someplace." She examined the area. "You'd think a treehouse would be more cheery."

"Not in this place." I commented, pulling myself up after Snow had. Emma wasn't wrong; the place Tinker Bell called home was bare. The only things that kept it from being vacant was the netted hammock that had a blanket balled up on it, and the scattered collected 'lost' things.

"Where I used to live," Emma seemed to remember what the place had reminded her of. "That's it." I tilted my head. I guess she had a point. Then again, I wasn't any different. I hadn't found a place to settle, myself.

"Because it's just a place to sleep." _**That makes sense, now that I think about it.**_

"What do you know about that?" Emma wondered as she walked over to her mother.

"I didn't always have a canopy bed and a palace; I had a place like this too once."

"You did?" Emma seemed thrown off, though I didn't understand why, especially if she had read the book that flipped her life on it's head. Snow nodded.

"A tree stump." She paused. "When I was running from the Evil Queen. Believe it or not, I can understand Tinker Bell. The real question is why would she have a grotto? Fairies have wings." Something told me that had the princess been here, she would answer that.

"I think I found something." Charming stood up, after finding a piece of material. He unfolded it. _**Huh.**_ "It's a handkerchief." Snow rushed to Charming's side.

"That's Regina's." She grabbed it from him. "How did it get here?" The others grouped around the couple.

"She was tracking us, watching Regina." Emma enlightened. The ex-bailbondsperson knew all about tracking people.

"But, if she's been watching her - "

"We're in the wrong place." Hook finished Snow's thought.

"Regina." The lot got ready to climb down. Emma lead us downward. The trek through the Dark Jungle was a quiet one, but with everything going on, it only made sense. As we reached a cave, we saw a tall blonde haired woman, with a messy bun positioned on top of her head. Snow came around, arrow at the ready. Tinker Bell had a dark green scarf around her neck, and decorative earrings hanging from her ears. She had a medium dark green vest over top a green-grey top.

"Where's Regina?" She looked at the lot of us with curious and worried eyes, and held her hands up in defense.

"Who the hell are you?" Tinker Bell asked.

"A pissed off mother. Where is she?" Emma aimed her sword at the fairy. _**Fairies don't go human size too often.**_ I noted. _**She has also lost her glow, and it would seem her wings, too.**_

"Perhaps, Miss Tinker Bell, it'd be best to answer. The odds aren't necessarily in your favor." I commented briefly.

"I'm fine," Regina said as she came out of the cave. "I'm fine."

"You mind lowering those? You may stick me, but I'll take you down with me." I was amused by this woman; she had quite a fiery spirit. A bittersweet thing, really, since it only made me think of the fiesty princess who is still has yet to be located.

"She's OK," Regina reasoned. "She's not going to hurt us. Just stand down."

"But is she going to help?" Hook asked the million dollar question. Our eyes remained focused on Regina and Tinker Bell.

"Well," The fairy huffed. "Look who the Queen dragged in." There was a clear bitterness in her tone. _**Their relationship isn't so friendly, I gather.**_ "Hello, Hook."

"Lady Bell." He nodded her way before sheathing his sword.

"She's not going to help us." There was a solemness to Regina's tone. Emma glanced towards Regina.

"Why not?"

"Tink... After all we've been through together, a little assistance." Seems the pirate was going to attempt to charm the fairy into helping us. However, I don't see that turning out in his favor.

"She doesn't have any magic."

"No pixie dust?" Charming wondered as his attention went to Regina. She shook her head. I was surprised to see a look of remorse paint Regina's face.

"Not even her wings." She muttered.

"How?" Emma questioned.

"I guess people stopped believing in me." Tinker Bell spoke defensively. **_Methinks she's a bit touchy about the subject._**

"Even if I wanted to help you, he's too powerful."

"But you know where Pan is." _**A safe assumption.**_

"Sure, but it won't do you a bit of good." She shrugged.

"Let us be the judge of that." Snow had confidence. Maybe it was because she could tell that Tinker Bell wanted to help. "Does he trust you?"

"Can you get us inside his compound?" There was a reignited hope in Emma's eyes.

"Maybe." Tinker Bell replied before folding her arms across her chest. "Why should I help you?"

"Because I believe in you." Snow White believed in a great deal of many people and things. Once upon a time, she even believed in me.

"Just get us inside, we'll take care of things from there." Emma assured.

"And what's in it for me? Other than a death sentence from Pan when you're gone with your bow." Tinker Bell wondered, her cliche temperament rising.

"You can come with us." I glanced towards Emma.

"That's right." Snow agreed. "A home. That is what you want, isn't it?" Tinker Bell till seemed to be on the rocks about helping us. _**Time is not on our side.**_ I walked up towards Tinker Bell.

"If I may, Miss Bell," Her deep blue eyes watched me carefully. I couldn't blame her, though, she didn't know me. Hell, she couldn't even see my face. "We are on a rescue mission for two." I reached into my robes and pulled out a drawing of Eiry I had done after we parted ways all those years ago. I handed her the drawing and stepped away. "I'm sure she will look out for you if all else fails." She looked down to the piece of paper and her eyes widened.

"OK." A breath of relief left my lips. _**Thank the gods.**_ "Listen closely: Pan trusts me, he'll let me in, and maybe, just maybe, I'll leave a way open for you. But you've only got one shot, so you better have a good exit plan."

"Thank you."

"Now that that's settled." I stretched and turned away from the lot. Emma turned and looked at me.

"Wilhelm?"

"We have an ally on this island," I glanced towards Tinker Bell. "I will branch off and try to find another angle should we need a Plan B; perhaps I will try to find the Dark One and see how he has fared." Emma's eyes darted as she thought.

"OK. Be safe." I bowed my head, and surrounded myself in dark purple smoke. I had found myself alone in an open area. _**Here's hoping Pan doesn't give me a surprise visit again...**_ I straightened my robes and went in search of Rumple. _**Things are slowly falling into place.**_ I thought.


End file.
